You Can't Love Her
by sweetangee123
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione come back in their 5th year with 'physical' changes. Chap 8!
1. Chap 1

"Yes, mum! I'm coming" Ron yelled from his room hoping his mother would be able to hear from where he was at. He read the rest of the letter as quickly as possible, dropped it on to his bed and took off down to the kitchen. Ron changed as well... Ron's hair fell down from his head onto his face. It complimented his face quite well, his freckles seemed to just blend in with the rest of his features and he seemed to have a nice build as well. Alright, yes, Harry and Ron were both well built at the moment. And yes, it sounds terribly cheesy, even to my ears. But the fact is they both had put a little muscle on. But, as much as we all love Ron... he had grown to be quite c-ocky. He loved looking at himself in the mirror, and to my great displeasure talked to himself in the mirror. And believe me, Fred and George made use of it. Ron rushed down the stair almost tripping when his feet touched the floor. "Took you long enough," Mrs. Weasley replied not looking at him. "What can I do for you my dearest Mum?" Ron said smiling. Mrs. Weasley turned around "Go fix up the table, the food will be there in a moment." Ron walked over to the table and bent down to the floor and made it sturdy so it wasn't standing with an angle. "Oh thank you Ron, you mine as well have a seat. It'll only be a second." Mrs. Weasley said getting the silverware and dishes out. Ron sat down and daydreamed about his beloved school, Hogwarts....  
  
Alright only a few more days Hermione thought Just get through it, it's almost over... And over in a different country, Hermione Granger was building up with enthusiasm to return home. Viktor was...... nice..... but the thought of him calling her Hermioninny one more time made her sick. And OF COURSE Hermione has changed along with her two best friends. Her hair seemed to calm down a bit (yes i know!! it's always the same in all these fanfics!!!) and seemed to draw the most attention to her. It seemed to grow longer every year. She took more notice to her appearance now, but unlike Ron, hadn't grown c-ocky. She could not wait to get back to her friends, and Hogwarts. Yet, the Dark Lord did scare her and put a chill up her spine. She worried about Harry. She worried about Ron going off with Harry. She worried about herself going with Ron and Harry. But it seemed to just sit in now. Every year was an adventure. Maybe more than an adventure she wanted, but all the while she enjoyed it. "YES!" She screamed, noticing a large brown owl sitting on the windowsill. She quickly opened the envolope the owl had been clutching and grinned harder than ever before. She would be leaving earlier than expected........  
  
Harry awoke the next morning with a huge fat grin on his face. "Thank god," he said to himself. He reached for his glasses and looked straight ahead. "Alright Hedwig, what'd you bring me?" Harry crawled to the end of his bed and reached his arm as far as he could to s-natch the letter. He tried petting the owl but failed for his arm could not stretch far enough. He fell back on his bed and tarred the envelope open. We'll be there as soon as possible Ron Harry lay there trying to keep himself from yelling with happiness. He had had to stay at the Dursley's longer than usual this year, for fear of Voldemort. But he was now finally off to the Weasley's house. And although he only had a week to stay there, a week sounded much more inviting at the Weasley house then having to spend another day with Dudley. It hit him suddenly that Ron would be there "as soon as possible" and he raced through the room scrimmaging to get himself ready as soon as possible. In the middle of brushing his teeth the doorbell rang.....  
  
  
  
Ron stood at the door a bit nervous to have to face Harry's Aunt and Uncle again. He checked his hair in the reflection of the glass on the door. "Harry's up in his room." A man with a face of an angry hippopotamus appeared where the door was. He glared at Ron and Ron just smiled at him. "Well thank you kind sir," He said inviting himself in and racing up the stairs. "Surprise!" He shouted opening the door. "Wait, where's Harry?" "On, wai a sec, i bruing my tee..." Harry appeared at the doorway with toothpaste covering his mouth and a toothbrush hanging to the side. "Oh you look lovely Harry!" Ron said getting up and snickering at his friend. Harry rolled his eyes and walked back to the bathroom. Ron checked Harry's room out to find that it was quite bare. His trunk was ready and Hedwig was nestled in her cage that was sitting atop it. Ron heard Harry spit in a distance and gurgle and then spit again. Harry walked back in the room carrying his toothbrush and stuffing it into his bag. "Such a homey room you have." Ron said still examining the boring white-walled room. "Yeah, you should see my cupboard." Harry replied standing up finally being able to speak without a mouth full of foam in his mouth. Ron looked back at Harry and a tinge of jealously came to him. Harry had changed quite a bit as well. It seemed he had worked out a bit and gotten his appearance to look good. Come now, he's your friend, not your competition Ron thought.  
  
Hermione flung the covers off and got ready for the day in only a few minutes time. But she was only to discover it was only 7:15 in the morning. She sat down on the bed she had been sleeping on at Viktor's house and picked the letter up once more from the table beside her bed. She had to of read it about 20 times now just to make sure she hadn't misread, (you'd think re-reading something twice would do the trick... let alone 20!) She frowned a bit. Her mum had not written the reason for her coming home. Only that, "due to certain events, that I will explain when you get here, you must leave tomorrow" She didn't quite care the reason why she had to come home early, only that she could not wait to be left alone without Viktor watching her. He did that a lot, for as we all know, he has enormous crush on Hermione and it seemed to have grown as time came. She on the other hand, did not have enormous crush on him. But it crushed her to think on how she would have to let him know. She shoved it off and watched the sun slowly rise into the once dark sky. Oh, why couldn't they have just given me the floo powder yesterday, then I would have been able to leave earlier. Oh god! I wonder how Viktor will say goodbye, please don't say there's a kiss involved! She closed her eyes with awkward thought of her having to kiss him in her head. Suddenly footsteps could be heard outside her room. She sat up and opened the door to find his family and him up and ready for the day. But the only thought in her mind at the moment, was "floo powder."  
  
Harry looked back at Ron, "Ron, how'd you get here?" Ron smiled and looked at him, "Magic, why?" "Ron, how did you get here?" Harry repeated, taking quick notice to the iness Ron had acquired over the summer. Ron smiled this time having his white teeth show, "Got a special car from the Ministry. Dumbledore informed the Ministry and the Ministry wants you to ride in a special car to get to my house." Ron said looking down, "you must be special or something." Ron looked back up at Harry with the same I'm-so-funny smile. Harry took a deep breath, "Yeah, I must have saved the world or something."  
  
Ron snickered and bent down to pick Harry's trunk. Harry had taken notice that Ron had worked out as well. Yet, unlike Ron, did not think about "competition." Only that Ron must have worked out. Harry followed Ron and grabbed a few last minute things and finally closed the door to his room. He took the other side of the trunk and walked down the stairs. Right before he reached the door Ron stopped him and said, "Come now Harry this will be the last time you'll see you're Aunty and Uncle for a long time. Didn't you forget about something?" Harry stared at Ron and finally turned his gaze to the hallway. "Bye" he called out. Uncle Vernon made a grunt and Ron nodded for Harry to leave. "Manners Harry. Where are your manners?" Harry gave Ron a you're-crazy look and walked as fast as possible to the car parked in the driveway.  
  
Well done Hermione. Hermione thought to herself after a goodbye hug that Viktor had not been wanting. Just a friendly hug, perfect way to say goodbye! She stepped into the massive flames in the fireplace and soon felt the world start spinning after she called her house out. She suddenly stopped and felt ground beneath her. She had arrived back home. Her parents were sitting on the couch and looked as if they had been waiting for her. After a few hugs she finally say down and took a very deep breath. "So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" She asked sitting back and getting comfortable in the chair. Her parents glanced at each other and their expression went gray. "Hermione, there seems to be evil in the wizarding world at the moment." Her mother said a bit of sadness in her voice. "They say it's coming back."  
  
"Yes, I already know." Hermione answered staring at her parents. "Voldemort is his name. There are people along side him who want to kill people like myself because I am not from an old wizard family." This didn't settle in with her parents too well. Hermione noticed this and quickly stopped them from saying anything, "No, but he can't get to me, I go to Hogwarts and the headmaster there is a man that Voldemort fears and dares not to meddle with. Is that the reason I came home early?" Her parents looked at each other again and nodded. Hermione smiled, "So I came home early for no reason at all?" Her parents looked at each other once more. "I guess so" her father said. Hermione nodded, grinned and ran up to her room.  
  
Ron took another glance at Harry and felt the drop of jealously sink in again. Ron shook it off and kept walking. A tall thin man appeared out of the car. He had light blue eyes that matched the beautiful sky above. He had a very long face and a very large nose. Harry's eyes went a bit wide and he tried not to laugh when he saw "the nose." Ron looked at Harry and smiled. "Harry this is our driver, his name is Winston Wallers." Ron said grinning at Winston. "Honor to meet you Mr. Potter!" Winston replied shaking Harry's hand. "Very nice to meet you as well Winston," Harry said as Ron noticed Winston looking up at Harry's forehead. Must they all do that?! "Well let me take that for you", and with a quick wave of his wand the trunk had been carried away to the back of the car. It was a black car, tinted windows, and could show a person's reflection easily. Ron loved the thought of getting a personal driver to drive you anywhere you wished. "Thank you," Harry said as the car door opened. "Harry, you're almost as polite as I am," Ron said sitting next to him. Winston soon got in and they were off. Ron turned around to face Harry and grinned, "Hermione is with Vikki" The both of them snickered and Ron went on, "You don't think..." Harry stared at Ron, "There something you need to tell me Ron?" Ron's smile faded, yes, he had had a crush on Hermione last year. And maybe the year before. And maybe the year before that. And the year before that. But he wasn't sure about this year. I mean, he still had feelings for her, but he doubted whether he'd ever say anything to her about it. Plus, he had changed a whole lot over the summer. "And what would I need to tell you Harry?" Ron said trying to act casual. Harry grinned, "Oh, maybe something about a little crush..." "Yeah, alright, I did, probably still do. But you never know what might happen this year." Ron said with a bit of annoyance. 


	2. Chap 2

Hermione could not wait to mail Harry and Ron. She was hoping to go down and meet them at Diagon Alley, but soon noticed her parents had already gone shopping for her. She looked at her crisp new books, and began to scan through them. Well, maybe Harry is already at Ron's, I could just meet them there. Hermione blushed at the thought of Ron. She still had that little crush on him, and she hoped that he may have felt the same way. She looked at her calendar, Just 7 more days. Well, I'll just meet them at the train station. I don't much feel like traveling again. So with that Hermione stayed home for the rest of the week, and read as much as she could. Ron and Harry had a blast at the Weasley house and soon enough the day to board Hogwarts Express came......  
  
Hermione arrived at the train station a bit early and sat down on the nearest bench to wait for some familiar faces. Her hair had been left down and she kept running her fingers through it. She sat there watching people rush and board the trains. She was staring at a young boy standing with his mum holding her hand as the father give him a hug and boarded the train slowly. "Hermione?" Hermione looked up and saw a red-haired boy walking towards her. Oh my god! That's Ron! She said to herself a bit amazed at his looks. "Hey Ron," she said standing up still unable to let everything set in. Oh my god! It's really Ron! She almost started to giggle like an annoying teenage girl but soon caught herself. Ron stared at her. Almost gaping. "Where's Harry?" Hermione asked staring at Ron the same way. "He's still outside, the driver of our car couldn't stop talking to him." Ron put his hand on the back of his neck and smiled at her. Hermione could feel her face go slightly pink at the sight of Ron smiling at her. Oh come on Hermione you can't be like this all year! She smiled back. "Ron!" A voice called in a distance. Hermione looked away from Ron and saw someone running towards them. Ron looked away from Hermione to look at the figure coming closer. He arrived without a cart and finally looked up at them both. "Oh whoa! Hey Hermione!" Hermione opened her mouth but could say nothing. That's Harry?!  
  
  
  
All the thoughts of himself not liking Hermione had now vanished from Ron's mind. He at the moment had one of the largest crushes known. And guessing by the way she blushed, she had to have thought something of me Ron finally took notice to the current events and looked at Hermione. "Oh uh, Ron, Winston wants to talk to you, I have no idea why," Harry said looking back at Ron. Ron blinked and finally came out of "Hermione-land." "Oh, alright. Watch my cart." Ron turned around and ran straight for the entrance. He ran as fast as possible to get back to Hermione as fast as possible. He ran into several people all oh whom seemed to give him a nasty look. "Alright where is he," Ron mumbled. There on the way back of the parking lot stood Winston looking out. "Great job Winston all the way on the other side of the parking lot!" Ron said running faster than ever. Ron stopped in front of Winston and bent down to catch his breath. "What can I do for you?" Winston look down at Ron and said, "Oh, you forgot this...." Winston handed Ron a sock. Ron looked up at him, "I came all the way out here for a sock?" Winston stared at the sock, "Don't want you to have a pair of socks without a partner now do we?" Winston said giving Ron an encouraging smile. Ron gave a weak smile and took the lonely sock. "Well thanks, I'll be off then." "Oh wait Mr. Weasley!" Winston said. "I have to give Mr. Potter his things still, I told him to go on and meet you inside, you mine as well just walk with me back," Winston smiled, "Nice boy that Potter is." Ron stared at Winston with annoyance and walked along side him.  
  
"...Watch my cart..." Ron said running. Harry looked at Hermione again. She looks great! He thought hoping he wouldn't blush. "So, how are you?" Harry asked trying to get her to talk. Hermione opened her mouth and smiled. "Great, you?" "Uh, wonderful!" He said returning her smile. Hermione blushed at this and Harry looked down and smiled more.  
  
Oh my god Hermione! Stop blushing at them! All he did was smile, same with Ron! They are cute though... Oh god! They're your best friends! But they are cute friends... Stop it! Hermione having a battle with her thoughts. She tried again. She looked back up at Harry and tried to strike up conversation. "Did you have a nice summer?" He asked starting the conversation before she could. Hermione ran her fingers through her hair, "It was alright, and your's?" Harry smiled again and nodded, "It was horrible, nothing out of the ordinary." She looked down at the floor and tried hard to not blush. "Oh how was that trip to Krum's?" "Boring, and frustrating..." She stopped. Ron was walking towards them with a sock in his hand. "Why does he have a sock?" "I have no idea" Harry said staring at Ron.  
  
Ron walked over to them still along side Winston. Winston seemed to be enjoying the walk for there was a faint smile upon his face. Ron tempted to go run over to them, but was held back for the thought of being rude. More students seemed to have arrived and were disappearing before his eyes into the barrier. The train was along side Ron, and Ron made use of it as a mirror to make sure he looked "good" before the reunion of all his other classmates. Ron smiled to himself, The three of us are gonna be one good looking trio Ron taking no notice to where he was soon realized Winston had stopped. Ron about to keep walking caught himself. "Well, thank you" Harry said to Winston. Ron caught Hermione's eye and smiled to her. She smiled back, but no longer went pink. "Ron, please don't say you'll be putting a puppet show on for us." Harry said sarcastically motioning to the lonely sock clutching in Ron's hand. "Oh Harry, I thought you enjoyed it when I took ol' Socky out and sung the ABC's," Ron smiled this time showing his perfect teeth which certainly got Hermione's attention. "Oh you know it's my favorite!" Harry replied grinning and taking control of his cart as Winston walked off. 


	3. Chap 3

Hermione looked off to the barrier, "We ought to get going, the train leaves soon." Ron walked on the end, Harry along side him, and Hermione on the other end. Ron and Harry snickered and Hermione paid attention to where she was going.  
  
"Ladys first," Ron said motioning to the barrier. Hermione took a long breath and vanished. Harry was next and soon Ron. A large train that read "Hogwarts Express" and hundreds of kids hugged their parents goodbye. Hermione stood waiting for them both and the three walked together up to the train. Girls giggled as Harry and Ron passed. Ron pretended not to hear them to make sure he looked casual, This will be a fun year While guys whispered as Hermione walked by them. Ron took notice to this and made sure he was as close to Hermione as possible.  
  
Harry helped Hermione load her trunk and Ron stood outside watching his cart. "Hey Ron?" It was a girl by the name Lavender Brown. Ron looked up, Alright, just smile "Oh hey Lavender!" Ron said smiling and looking straight at her. Lavender went red and smiled back. Ron smiled more in his mind and continued to talk, "I'll see you at our common room! It's great being in the same house together," A couple of girls standing next to Lavender grew jealous faces and turned to her. All she could do was make her face turn beet red. That was so worth it! Harry suddenly appeared out the entrance of the train. "Hey Ron, you ought to get up here!" A few of the girls mouths fell open at the sight of Harry, and Ron was wondering how long it would take for a drop of drool to trickle down. "Harry?" One of the girls exclaimed. "Yeah?" He said looking confused. "Hi! Wow, uh, it's been a while!" She said still trying to control the color she was turning. Ron grinned at Harry, and Harry grinned at Ron. "Yeah, like a whole summer!" Ron said trying not to laugh. Harry smiled, but for the first time he smiled with every one of his teeth showing. Making the girl's eyes grow wide. "I'll see you," Harry said trying to get away so he could laugh.  
  
Hermione sat down in the compartment and looked out the window. A boy walked by and stared at her. She heard voices echoing down the hall. "Granger? Pretty?" A cold voice laughed. "I'm serious, look at her!" A boy said. Hermione tried to ignore these voices, yet they kept ringing in her ears. "Just go look, she's somewhere down there." The cold voice snickered and Hermione could hear footsteps growing closer. She tried to not look and continued to look out the window hoping they wouldn't come over to her. Closer and closer they came and more and more snickering could be heard. God just go away! She thought. The person was standing right outside her compartment. She just waited for them to show their face. Oh no! Not him! Draco Malfoy appeared at the doorway to her compartment and sneered. He could not see her face yet, for she still looked longingly outside. She took a deep breath and turned her gaze to face him. His hair was still slick back and although he seemed to have built up his image, the thoughts of him calling her the things he had still went through her mind. "What do you want Draco?" She said looking him straight in the eye. He merely stared at her. Then left. That was easy She smiled and looked at the empty seat across from her, hoping Harry and Ron would come back soon. A thought soon struck her, Girls are going to flip at the sight of them! She had never thought of that before. Should I be jealous? Before she knew it the two boys who had instantly grown popular (not that harry wasn't already) in a matter of minutes, were smiling at her from the door. "You miss us?" Ron said sitting next to her. Harry plopped down across from her and got himself comfortable. This is going to be a very long year.  
  
Harry tried to make himself as comfortable as it possible to be on a hard wooden seat. It was going to be awhile until they reached Hogwarts. Why do girls giggle? "You missed your friend Draco," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Aww, I knew he had missed us!" Ron replied. "What he say?" "Nothing to my surprise." Hermione said baffled. "Well what did he do?" Harry said sitting up intrested. "Nothing, he just looked at me then left. He's such a creep," Hermione said shaking her head annoyingly. Harry and Ron looked at each other. Wether she realized it or not Harry and Ron certainly did. They grinned at each other. "What are you two grinning about?" She said curiously. Ron and Harry continued to grin and looked back at her. "Nothing Hermione." Harry said sitting back again. "So, tell us Hermione," Ron said turning to face her, "How'd that bogus, I mean, interesting trip go with Vikki?" Hermione glared at Ron which only made Ron snicker. "Wonderful, we got to know each other pretty well and we even kissed a bit while I was there with him." Ron's eyes went big, "REALLY?!" "NO! But stop trying to get into other people's business!" Hermione said turning to Harry. This seemed to have gotten Harry's attention as well for he distinctly remembered Hermione saying it had been "boring and frustrating." He let out a short breath when she replied with "no." Almost as if it had been a breath of quick relief. Harry looked at Hermione who was now staring at him, "How'd the girls outside handle you two?" She said grinning. Harry smiled and went slightly pink. Ron grinned and ran his fingers through his hair, "And why would you want to know?" He said sitting up and looking at her intently. "For a good laugh," She came back with. "Well, I must say, they took notice to us," Ron said sitting back and looking proud. "Harry? Did they take notice to you?" Hermione said looking back at him. "Harry made them drool!" Ron said snickering.  
  
Hermione laughed and shook her head. "And how'd the guys handle you?" Ron said staring at her. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat back on the bench. "Stupidly" She replied.  
  
"Well, get use to it." Harry said staring at her. "Yeah, it's in our blood," Ron said yawning and resting his head on the side of the bench. "Well, get use to the sound of giggles, you'll be hearing it a lot," Hermione said turning her body around so her back was to the window. She stared at Ron for awhile and then to the empty seat next to Harry. "I'm dreading it," Ron said closing his eyes. Harry brought his legs up and sat with his back against the window as Hermione was. They looked at each other for a while. Unable to look another way. Ron seemed to have fallen asleep for no sound came from him, only his chest rising and falling. 


	4. Chap 4

"Harry?" She whispered. "Yeah?" He answered back quietly. "You lonely over there?" She said smiling motioning to the empty bench he was sitting on. "A bit, why?" He said smiling back. "Let me come over," She sat up and walked quietly to the other side of the compartment and sat next to Harry. Harry changed position and soon had his legs back on the floor. "At least Ron doesn't snore," She said staring at Ron and sitting back. "Yeah, well, you should hear him when his mouth is open," Harry replied showing his teeth as he smiled. Hermione had never seen this smile and her body went numb when he did. Friend Hermione, friend. They talked awhile about the year ahead and the students that they would be meeting again. They both grew tired and Hermione laid her head on the back of the bench. Harry could not sleep, for he was too busy thinking about other things on his mind. Hermione fell asleep and her head seemed to fall from the back of the bench on to Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry sat there unable to move. Hermione's head had just dropped on to his shoulder. Should I move? He thought, Would it make her feel uncomfortable if she woke up and realized where she was? Is this making me feel uncomfortable? He decided to let it pass and sat back trying to fall asleep. He glanced at Ron who was still at the moment sleeping. Would Ron get jealous if he saw her like this? Oh who cares! And with that Harry closed his eyes and let his head rest comfortably on the side of the bench.  
  
"Hermione? Come on, we're nearly there!" Harry said putting his hand on her arm. He tried to wake her as calmly as possible. She blinked her eyes and sat with her head up. "Hmm.. where are we?" "On a train," Harry said sarcastically sitting up straight as she took her head up away from his shoulder. "Oh I know that! Where's the school?" She answered stretching. "Way over there" Harry replied pointing out the window. He seemed to feel a bit cooler now that she was not close. "Harry?" She whispered. Harry took his eyes away from the window and looked back at her. "Yeah?" "Did I fall asleep on your shoulder like that?" "Well, your head sorta fell on my shoulder." "Oh I'm sorry," Hermione said smiling. Harry smiled, "Really it's alright." He stretched his arms and let out a deep breath. "Shall we wake him?" She asked staring at the sleeping Ron. "Probably. HEY RON!!!!!!" Harry shouted. "Harry!" Hermione said staring at him with a smile, "That was a bit sudden." Ron shook himself and blinked his eyes. "Huh?" He said yawning. "We've arrived," Harry said quietly, standing up as the train came to a sudden stop. Ron slowly got up and leaned on the bench. "Well, I never knew benches were so comfortable."  
  
  
  
Hermione walked out of the compartment making sure Harry and Ron were close behind her. The whole Draco Malfoy event still sent a bit of a shiver up her spine. They made their way through compartment after compartment of kids getting their things together and making themselves ready. Luckly, they had all changed before arriving at the platform. It would have been bad if they arrived at Hogwarts in their normal clothes. They jumped off and Hermione made sure her hair was in place after the long sleep she had had on the train. I hope he didn't mind, he had a comfortable shoulder Ron suddenly glanced at her, "Hermione, are you a Prefect?" She looked puzzled, "No, I never got a letter or anything. I never really thought about it till now." I have to be a prefect, I got top marks! "Harry?" Ron asked turning to him. "No, I never received anything either." Harry replied looking as puzzled as Hermione had. "Well who must be the prefects?" Ron said curiously. "If it can't be Hermione I have no idea who it could be," Harry responded shaking his head in disbelief. Hermione went slightly pink and turned to Harry. Ron shrugged, "Well find out soon enough." Hermione got lost in her thoughts I must be a prefect, who else could be? Before them stood horseless carriages awaiting for them to board. Hermione stepped into the carriage slowly and sat down on the white cushioned seat. Harry sat next to her, and Ron sat across from her. They soon moved and the small carriage trotted off to Hogwarts.  
  
Ron put his head in his hand and ran his fingers through his well groomed hair. A part of him wanted the school year to start yet there was still another part of him that wanted it to end. He looked out and saw Hagrid taking the first years across the sea. The lights on the boats reflected off the water and made it look like 1000 of candles were being lit. The water was calm, almost like a mirror. And there stood the dark large castle upon the rocks, with millions of windows with millions of lights streaming out. And there laid the forest. The forest of darkness that no one dared to go in. The forest full of wonder and dreams. Ron hated that forest, he dared to not go back. The trees did not sway the least, only stood making large shadows on the ground. Ron took a deep breath and thought of the year that was before him. Although the popularity part did intrigue him, there was that other part as I have spoken of before that thought of the evil that would be waiting for him. Some how or another, there was always an adventure. Whether he liked it or not, there would always be an adventure. That's part of the baggage of being a friend to Harry Potter. Ah well, we've lived to tell the tale this far Ron reassured himself, This is only another year for a new tale "Ron?" Hermione asked putting her hand on his shoulder. "Yeah?" Ron asked sitting back up. "Are you alright?" She had a bit of concern in her voice that Ron couldn't help but love. Ron smiled at the corner of his mouth, "Yeah, thanks for caring." He then turned to Harry, "Unlike some people.... Harry..." Harry seemed to have dozed off as well for he shook himself and looked at Ron confused. "What?" Ron snickered, "Oh nothing Harry, I was just showing Hermione the pink monkey outside our window." "What?" Harry asked getting more and more confused by the second. Hermione laughed and Ron smiled, "Nothing Harry, go back to your special planet." "Alright, shall you go back to your's.. what is you call it... oh that's right Uranus?" Harry said making Hermione laugh harder.  
  
  
  
Hermione hated it when the two of them made fun of one another. Yet it seemed to have gotten funnier over the years. Ron couldn't think of a good come back line so all he did was laugh. At least he can laugh at himself The carriage stopped and soon they were taken inside into the large and mysterious castle. Each room seemed to hold something unknown. The pictures on the wall stared at the kids and some smiled, while others frowned. She followed the rest of the students and soon ended up in the beautifully decorated Great Hall. Candles floated in the air, lighting up the whole room, if it was possible. A few ghosts floated about talking to the them or ignoring them. And there was much chatter in the hall as every person seemed to be talking, and hundreds of different conversations were being held all at the same time. Hermione looked for Harry and Ron who were standing right next to her. Ron's hair looks great, his face has matured and he has a wonderful build She stared at Harry, Harry's hair is perfect, if it is possible for messy hair to be. And his glasses make his eyes look so much more deeper. And he, as well, has a nice build She took a sigh then paid attention to where she was being led to. They took their seats at the Gryffindor table and Hermione sat alone on the other side as Ron and Harry sat next to one another. "Oh Hermione, your all alone," Ron said making a sad face. Hermione smiled, "It's alright, I'm use to be being left out when I'm with you two." "Oh Hermione..." Ron groaned making a sadder face. Hermione snickered, "I'm joking, I couldn't wait to see you two again!" She looked across the room and saw the sneering cold faced Draco Malfoy joking with his friends Crabbe and Goyle. She felt disgusted every time she thought of him, let alone look at him. She looked around the room and took immediate notice to the amount of giggling girls pointing and gawking over her two best friends. Great....  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron seemed to have taken no notice to the girls pointing at them, for at the moment they were in a heavy conversation about Quidditch and the new players and the soon to be known captain. Ron kept saying it was Harry and Harry just denied it. He did wonder about the new keeper. Harry looked up at the table and saw an empty seat. "Hey look, isn't that where Defense Against Dark Arts teacher is supposed to sit?" Hermione nodded, "Yes, no one seems to be sitting there. Do you think they're late?" Harry squinted, "I don't know." "Do you think we even have the class?" Ron asked still looking up. Ron and Harry turned to each other, "You don't think..." "No." "He may have." "Oh no he couldn't of." "Then why isn't there anyone there?" "I don't know, they must be late." "It's Snape, it has to be." "No don't say that!" "Stop!" Hermione said looking at them. "We'll find out in a few minutes, just hold on." Harry tried to get his mind back on Quidditch and not the "what if's." He couldn't wait to get back on that broom again. The feeling of flying into the air made him race with excitement. The field with it's green dewy grass, and the stands holding classmates and teachers. Even the morning training sessions sounded wonderful. Slowly the nervous first years entered the room. Some of them looked as if they had just seen Godzilla walk outside. Harry smiled at them all with the thought of his fist encounter with Hogwarts, and the famous Sorting Hat.  
  
  
  
Ron looked up at the Sorting Hat sitting sadly on the stool. As soon as the crease turned into a mouth a few of the first years screamed. Ron loved it when that happened. Everyone in Gryffindor clapped and welcomed each first year that would be joining the magical year ahead, and many to come. Albus Dumbledore finally stood up and waited for the room to fall silent. It took awhile, but some how it happened. All eyes were on the man with the silver white beard. He smiled at them all. It was a smile of hope and comfort, and his eyes lit up at the sight of them all. "I welcome you all to Hogwarts. Whether you have been here before or have merely just begun, I ask you to keep away from the forest and to not use magic in the hallways. We have a few new arrangements sadly. There has been a delay with our Defense Against The Dark Arts class. You will not be starting it until further noticed, until then, you are free to use that time for studying, homework, or just relaxing." He took looked at them all, and some how was able to look at every single one them all at the same time. He continued, "I will also announce that no students were informed to be Prefects. There was also a delay to that. I will inform those who are at a later time. In the meanwhile I welcome you all and may you all eat with happiness!" At that the empty plates and bowls filled with food. It was the feast you only read in books, so many types of food all for hundreds of children, all of whom would be spending a year with one another. Ron turned to Harry, "He didn't mention anything about Quidditch now did he?" Harry shook his head, "Well, I'll find out." "It's great we don't have that class!" Ron said with excitment. Hermione turned her face towards Ron, "Don't you realize how far behind we'll all be? We won't be able to learn half the things we were supposed to!" "Come on Hermione! It gives you extra time to read or something." Ron said taking a spoonful of mashed potatoes. "Hey Hermione," Harry said grinning and nudging Ron. "Do you realize all the guys that staring at you right now?"  
  
Hermione looked around the room. There were defiantly some boys staring at her, and whispering to one another. And there were many girls glaring at her, and scolding. Oh, great! She did like where this was going. Harry and Ron laughed. "Please, don't make it harder than it is!" Hermione said pleading. Ron stared at her, "Hermione get used to it, you're going to get pointed at, whispered about, scolded, your name will he heard in gossip and rumors, and most importantly your going to get asked out." Hermione raised an eyebrow, "How can I get 'asked out' when hardly any of the boys in this room know my name?" "Oh trust me, they know your name, from the moment you entered 9 3/4 they knew your name. You'd be surprised how quickly things can travel." Ron said looking satisfied with himself. He took a chicken leg and took large bite out of it, half of it was sticking out of his mouth. Hermione grew quiet and came very self conscience of all the faces glancing at her. It made her feel awkward. How she was able to get use, it she had no idea. The amount of girls glancing at Harry and Ron seemed to have grown, and more giggles could be heard in the background. Harry and Ron were still in a heavy conversation and eating, they didn't take notice to any of the pointed hands or giggling voices echoing through the room. Hermione continued to eat but kept getting bothered with the realization that the two of them had no idea what was going on. "Don't you two see all the girls that are giggling at you?" Hermione said fed up with them. Ron and Harry exchanged looks. Hermione saw Ron grin, and Harry look puzzled. Ron had to have already taken notice to it all. Harry on the other hand had not. Does Harry realize how cute he looks? By the looks of it, no Hermione soon realized Ron's c-ockiness, and Harry's humbleness.  
  
  
  
"Hi Harry..." "How are you Harry?" "Harry? Hi my name is..." "Harry? Do you remember the time when you were walking down the hall? Well I was right behind you!" "Meet me in the library!" "We should talk some time!" Harry was being annoyed by so many girls it was unbearable. Ron on the other hand seemed to be flirting.... I mean talking... to everyone that had tried to get his attention. Hermione leaned forward, "You wanna leave now?" "That'd be great!" Harry said getting up. The two of them met up with each other at the end of the table. Girls waved at him as he passed. Hermione laughed at a few of the comments, and Harry laughed as he pointed out all the guys looking at her. They stopped to look at the hall and saw Ron talking to a Sixth Year Ravenclaw. He ran his fingers through his hair, and Harry laughed along with Hermione at the sight of Ron flirting. "They're really going for it," Harry said baffled. "I can't believe it!" Hermione replied looking a tad bit jealous. "Oh lets just go! We'll meet up with him in the common room." Harry and Hermione left the annoying scene and walked back to their common room. Their footsteps echoed and bounced off the walls making the noise seem louder than it really was. The candles and lanterns along the halls flickered and lit the hallway with warmth and comfort. Slowly they made their way up the marble steps and on to the common room. The reached the portrait of the fat lady and stopped. They glanced at each other. "Do you know the password?"  
  
  
  
"See you around," and with one more run through with his fingers in his hair Ron got up from the goggling groups of girls. And stood up to search for Harry and Hermione. Although the Great Hall was flooded with kids chattering and shouting, he could not find either of them. He glanced up at the bewitched ceiling to see a clear starry night. The stars seemed to twinkle and the clouds drifted fogging up the few stars that shone through. He did feel like leaving, for he turned around and saw a group of 4th years coming up to him. He left the feast in search for his friends. They have to be up in the common room Ron ran over to the marble staircase and held on to the stone railing. He examined the walls and the paintings, and even smiled at a few of them. God, I hope I know where I'm going "Leaving the feast early Mr. Weasley?" A cold sneering voice was behind him. Ron quickly turned around, "Hello Professor." "What gives you the right to leave early?" Ron gave Snape a long stare, "Well, I don't see any Prefects around, do you?" As we all know, this probably wasn't a very intelligent thing to say to a Professor such as Severus Snape. Snape looked at Ron through two cold dark eyes, "You were never told to leave." "I was never told not to." "You should know better than to leave without permission." "And must I wait for permission to use the toilet?" Snape stopped, "You needed to use the bathroom?" "Well yeah, so excuse me, I need to use it rather badly, thank you." Ron smiled as Snape stared at him. Snape gave him one more cold stare and left with his robes flying behind him. Ron kept smiling and turned around when Snape was out of earshot, "Alright, off to find Harry and Hermione then." When he finally reached the portrait he could find no one. "So what's the password?" He mumbled.  
  
Hermione glanced at Harry, "What do we do now?" "Wait, I suppose for the others to come." Harry answered gloomily. Hermione sighed and sat against the wall. "At least we're away from there."  
  
Harry sat across from her and leaned his head back, "The school year hasn't even begun yet. I'm already annoyed." "Told you to get use to the sound of giggling teenage girls," Hermione said grinning. Harry put his head straight up again, "You aren't giggling at Ron or me, and you're a teenage girl." Hermione laughed, "That's because I know everything about you two! It kind of ruins it, even if you are cute." Harry grinned and looked down, as if he was embarrassed. "Besides, you aren't whispering with Ron about me, or 'checking' me out for that matter." Harry opened his mouth with a slight smile on the corners, "That's because we haven't got a chance to yet!" Hermione opened her mouth in astonishment and started laughing with Harry. "Are you serious?" She exclaimed. "Of course I am," Harry kept laughing. Should I feel weird about that? She thought still laughing at the thought of them talking about her. Hermione looked up and saw Professor McGonagall standing before them. "What are you two doing away from the Great Hall?" "I was getting a headache Professor," Harry said quickly. "We both were," Hermione added. Her stern face studied them closely. Hermione and Harry and stood up and were brushing themselves off. "Well, you're both prefects anyways, you mine as well know the password." Hermione took a breath of relief and turned to the portrait. "Unicorn hair" McGonagall said quickly. She turned to them once more, "Do not leave the Great Hall without Permission again." She left and the two of them glanced at each other with a look of relief. "That was close." Harry said climbing through the portrait hole.  
  
Harry climbed through to find the common room exactly how it was left. The big puffy chairs making them want to sit. The fire gently making the room flicker with shadows, and the settle wooden darkness that made the room comfortable. Hermione and Harry glanced and ran up to their own separate dorms. Both wanting to find the same thing. Harry ran up the stairs and on into the boys dormitories. He searched for his bed and saw a cream coloured envelope sitting on the foot of a bed with "Harry Potter" written on the front. Harry ran to it and grabbed it as fast as he could. He opened it quickly and found the letter. Dear Mr. Harry Potter, Congratulations, you are now your house's Prefect. Do take serious note that you will be of assistance to any help that is needed and will escort those that need to be escorted. Please also note that any wrong doing in the Halls, Corridors, or your own dormitories must be reported. If you do not feel as though you wish to take such a responsibility please inform Professor McGonagall. You now also get privileges. There will at times be separate seating arrangements for Prefects, you will at times must report for meetings, and you also get the pleasure of your own bathroom. If you mistreat these privileges at any time you will be taken off Prefect duties. Your house Password will change once a week, and you will get notified of the new one. The password this week is "Unicorn Hair." More information to come.  
  
Sincerely, McGonagall  
  
Harry looked at his trunk and saw a large gold badge with the name "Prefect" on it. It shimmered in the light and seemed to glow in the dark. Harry quickly put it on and rushed back out to the common room to meet back up with Hermione. She had just run down as well and was smiling back up. Harry noticed the badge on her as well and he felt a wave of excitement.  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry. She felt happy that she was Prefect, but it was wonderful that Harry would be joining her. He came down the stairs and smiled his famous smile. Hermione felt herself go speechless. Why does he have to smile like that?! "I'm a Prefect!" He exclaimed. Hermione smiled back and stroked the back of her hair, "This is great!"  
  
Harry stared at Hermione hoping she would smile back. She did, and Harry felt proud of himself. He stretched his arms out and hugged her as though he was congratulating her. He's hugging me. This feels good, STOP! Hermione tried to let go but couldn't. She just stood there hugging Harry. He apparently couldn't stop either for he did not back away. Don't let go Harry backed away but did not let go. Hermione did the same. He stared at her, and she him. Stop! What are you doing? Hermione couldn't decide, she just stood there staring at him. But there was something stopping her from moving. Should I? Harry was wanted to lean in, but was afraid of what she might do. God just do it! Harry slowly leaned his head forward. Oh my god, he's leaning in, should I? Hermione felt every part of her body go numb, yet she felt herself getting closer to his face. Harry felt himself touch her lips and they kissed passionately.....  
  
Hermione backed away. She wanted to lean in again, but Harry would not. They stared at each other, unable to speak. She had no voice, nor did he, they merely stood there staring. Hermione's arms were holding tightly around his back, and his hands could not move from her waist. Should I? she asked herself wishing for the feeling to return. Harry would not move, he couldn't. He felt Hermione leaning in once more, he tried to tilt is head, but still was unable to take in anything. She didn't care, she felt for his lips and pressed against them. She did not want to end, but soon she found her lips quench for his once more. Harry took a deep breath and tried to speak. He had never felt that way. He could only look at her. She took heavy breaths and made her face close to his. They both felt themselves flinch and could feel one another's breaths stream by. Harry moved in once more. They kissed passionately for awhile. There was a sudden creek. The portrait painting was swinging forward allowing a studen to enter. 


	5. Chap 5

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, and as soon as they let go of one another their senses came back to them. The world was turning once more, and they remembered where they were. "Hey!" Ron said climbing through the portrait hole.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed stand beside Harry. "Hermione!" Ron echoed to her. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked as if she was trying to settle herself. "How'd you two ge-" Ron took notice to the gold badges they both were wearing, "Oh! You're both Prefects? Is that possible?" Ron asked still looking at the shining badges.  
  
"It is now, I guess," Harry said smiling slightly. Ron stood there feeling jealousy kick in. The thought of Harry spending more time with Hermione made him seem twitchy. But even so, he smiled back at Harry, "My boy is a Prefect!" Hermione rolled her eyes then yawned. She glanced at the stairway leading to the girls dormitories. "Well I'm off. Goodnight you two," She took one more glance at Harry then walked up. Ron fell to the soft red chair and let out a sigh. Harry sat across from him and let out a deeper longer sigh. "So tell me-" Ron said leaning in. Suddenly the rest of the Gryffindors entered and some of the first years "oohed" and "awed" at the common room. Harry remembered suddenly he was a Prefect and stood before them. A few of them pointed at his scar and whispered "Harry Potter." Harry ignored it and continued to show them their dormitories. When he was done he came back over to Ron and sat back in the chair again. It was a good feeling to finally be able to sit in something comfortable. Ron leaned in again, "Tell me," he said trying not grin but couldn't help it, "What do you think of Hermione?"  
  
Harry stared at Ron trying to decide what to say. He put a slight grin on his face, "She looks great," Harry responded. Ron grinned back, "I think I may have a crush." Harry's heart skipped a beat, "Hermione?" he asked nervously. Ron fell deeper into his chair, "Yeah," he said unable to control his smile and looking up at the ceiling. "I hate crushes!" He laughed. Ron likes Hermione? The girl I can't believe I just kissed? Harry tried to stop his look of nervousness by smiling back at Ron. There was a drop of sadness in his eyes, and one who looked would see. He looked down trying to think, "What are you going to do?" Harry asked trying to catch every last word. "I don't really know," Ron said with a shrug of his shoulders, "If it's supposed to happen it will." Harry tried to keep himself as normal as possible, but kept feeling himself flinch. He put his hand through his mess of hair, "Yeah guess so." "Did you eye anyone Harry?" Ron asked grinning. "No, was too busy eating with the sound of giggles taking over my mind to notice." Ron snickered, "Don't you love it?" he said sarcastically. Harry gave Ron a blank expression, "Oh it makes me feel all tingely inside." He said in a sarcastic tone. "Now Harry," Ron said grinning, "Are you sure that wasn't the juice you had earlier?" Harry laughed, "I knew I was sitting with my legs crossed for a reason!" They both chatted about the next day and the thought of being stuck with the Slytherins again. That got Harry thinking of previous events. He snickered, "Hermione had no idea about Malfoy did she?" Ron snickered with him, "She has no idea why he did that!" They sat there just laughing at the thought of Malfoy unable to speak because of his embarrassment of being attracted to Hermione. "Maybe he won't make our lives as miserable," Harry said. Ron glanced at Harry, "Please Harry, that's his joy in life, you think Hermione's looks will stop him?" They finally felt themselves grow tired and both dragged their feet up to their Dorms.  
  
Hermione was lying in her bed wide awake replaying the moment over and over again in her mind. She kept thinking about the morning and how it would effect "things" if people were to ever find out. The thought of Ron finding out what had happened made her stomach turn. I don't want him feel awkward, I don't want him to feel uncomfortable.... oh my god! She stopped herself, Do I like Ron? Do I like Harry? God of course I like Harry! I'm in love with him! She stopped again, she had just said "love" in her mind. Can I be in love with Harry? But I still like Ron! She cringed and put her face in her pillow. The moment seemed to go through her mind again. But I don't want to hurt him She felt a tear run down If I really cared for someone I wouldn't cause them pain, or cause pain to myself.  
  
Harry was on the verge of counting sheep. He was sleeping as much as Hermione was, which was none. He stared at the ceiling for hours thinking. He thought of Hermione, he thought of the kiss they had just shared. He thought of Ron and the comment he had just said. Harry didn't want the trio to break, yet he knew that if Hermione and him were to do anything that was beyond friendship, then there would be controversy. He got annoyed by the fact that every time he tried to think Neville's booming snores interrupted his thought. He sat up and thought of going on down to the common room to get his head right. He quietly walked down the steps. But stopped when he reached the bottom and stared at her. Hermione was already there, sitting on the chair while tears trickled down her face. She was holding her hair in the back, and as she stared at Harry longer the heavier were her tears. They both knew what each other were thinking yet they could only look at each other in silence. Harry was still standing on the bottom step with his eyes beginning to cloud up. He didn't know why, but he slowly moved towards her trying to stay as calm as possible. He came closer to her and made his head even with her's. Hermione had let go of her hair and was clenching to the arms on the chair tightly. Still tears swelled up in her eyes, and Harry's seemed to cloud more, almost as if mist had taken over. Harry began to lean in, and Hermione held on tighter to the arms of the chair. It happened. Hermione's grip let go and her arms lifted around his neck. Harry now moved his hands and rested them on her waist, and they kissed harder this time, for they were both scared.....  
  
Hermione woke up that morning wishing she had never opened her eyes. It killed her to think what she was about to do, but she and she guessed Harry knew what they had to do as well. Her eyes swelled up every time she thought of talking to him. She slowly sat up and looked outside. The sun was outlining the hills with colour as it began it's climb to the sky. And there were slender streaks of light breaking down to the grassy yet settle plains. She got ready to go downstairs slowly, and brushed her hair softly and thought of the day ahead. She was too tired and buried in her thoughts to want to deal with her hair down. The brush formed her hair into a ponytail and quickly she made it into a bun. One tear silently went down her cheek before she left her room, and she wiped it away with a swift movement of her hand. Cautiously, she closed the door. Harry was leaning against the couch. He looked up when he saw her, and began to open his mouth. Hermione had beaten him, "We need to talk," She said stepping down to the floor. Harry nodded and made sure no one was around. They both had gotten up early to talk to one another, though they did not speak about it. Harry waited for Hermione to sit. He sat across from her and slowly began to talk, "Hermione, I've been thinking," Harry said looking down. Hermione felt her eyes swell up again, "We're best friends," Harry continued, "And Ron is also our best friend." He kept stopping taking breaths and swallowing hard. He looked back up at her, "We can't do this to him." Hermione looked down and wiped her eyes. "I know," she said softly agreeing with everything he was saying. "And, Harry, I care for you," She said looking at him feeling tears streaking down. His eyes once more were clouded and dark. "And... I don't want either of us to get hurt if we... if we continued." Harry nodded. He felt horrible, everything seemed to have grown dark. His eyes locked on her, "So we forget everything that happened last night?" He asked breathing strongly, "And pretend it never happened?" Hermione's tears now were larger and dropped quicker. "Yea....." she answered staring into the gloom his eyes showed. They both had thought of the same consequences and were now agreeing that they should not go beyond the line of friendship. "We should get going," Hermione said standing up and glancing at the time. Harry stood up and looked down. They took one more look at each other then went back to their dormitories.  
  
Ron rubbed his eyes as he sat up and looked out the clear glass window. The sun's rays seemed to gleam in and Ron had to squint his eyes to remain focused. He stood up and went and got himself ready. He brushed his hair until it was "perfect" and he spent 10 minutes practicing smiles. When he finally threw his robes on he dashed down to the common room, only to find it was Harry-and-Hermione-free. Great Hall He thought waslking out the portrait hole. Kids were walking down the hallways chattering to one another and making as much noise as possible. Or maybe it was just the echoes the walls bounced off... Ron quickly walked to the Great Hall and scanned the Gryffindor table for them. A ha! He said running towards them. They were sitting in the middle in a large conversation. "And how are you beautiful people doing?" Ron said sitting next to Hermione. Harry glanced at Ron, "Happy as a ray of sunshine!" He responded taking a swig of orange juice. Ron turned to Hermione, "Why so quiet Hermione?" She blinked at looked at him, "Tired I guess." "You went to bed earlier than any other student! How could you be tired?" Ron said. He took two pieces of toast ate rather fast. Hermione looked at his now empty plate, "Ron, how'd you do that?" "He stuffs all his food in his head to make it bigger," said George leaning against where they were sitting. Harry snickered, "Shut up Harry!" Ron said eyeing him.  
  
The three of them walked together back to the common room joking about Snape. Ron seemed to make up most of the jokes and got Hermione to smile finally with her mouth open. Hermione enjoyed having Ron around. He was the type of person that takes everything as a joke, but strangely thinks quicker than either of him. Hermione, although she was clever, would never be able to say and think as quick as Ron did. Shame Ron doesn't put that into school use, She thought stepping up to the stairway. Their laughter carried through the halls, and caught many people's attention; not that they didn't have enough of it already. Ron and Harry still caught every girl's eye, and Hermione made boys stop everything that they were doing to stare at her. A Seventh Year turned around the corner and walked by Hermione but stopped. He then looked back at her and although she didn't notice him, Ron had. Ron's expression looked puzzled. Am I attracting guys now? Ron thought strangely. Oh that's right, Hermione is with us. "Hermione, right?" He asked smiling. He was fairly tall and seemed to be in good shape. His hair was quite short and he seemed like the "All American Boy." She smiled back, "Yeah, how'd you know?" The boy seemed a bit nervous for he kept looking at the ground, "Word travels fast here." He smiled again, then examined the floor again. Hermione smiled encouragingly, "Well, I'll see you around." He nodded and walked off. "See you around..." Ron said imitating Hermione. "Hermione, I never knew you could flirt!" She smiled and looked proud, "Just a thing I picked up on." Ron stared and felt the feelings he had for her increase.  
  
Harry got his books ready and looked at his time table. Ron stood up and started to look at his as well. They both stopped, "Potions with Ravenclaws!" they said in unison. "Oh I like 5th year!" Ron said sitting back down on his bed. Harry and Ron groaned at the same time, "Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherins..." They both said gloomily. "We have it tomorrow," Harry said getting less and less excited. "Well, that's the only class we got with them," Ron said happily. "And that's Hagrid's class, we should be thankful..." Harry agreed but still felt a bit of excitement disappear. "Hey look, we get most of Friday off because of Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Ron exclaimed looking wide-eyed at the paper. "Oh I really like fifth year!" Harry smiled, "Thank god!" "Aww, does lil' Harry feel better now?" Ron said in a babyish tone.  
  
To sum it all up, the week went by fast. Although Ron did spill his potion on Snape's robes. Luckily the whole class witnessed it and said it was an accident, even so, Snape did manage to take 5 points. Care of Magical Creatures went by rather harmlessly. Harry and Ron joked about it saying Hermione's looks were their only shield against Malfoy. "Hermione follow me to the toilet in case he sees me." Divination was slow. Harry had now been told for about the 50th time he would die. Yet still, he was walking with us. Strange how things happen like that. Harry and Ron seemed to be doing well with their homework and Hermione was amazed to see one night they were both working separately instead of the usual copying.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" Ron said running towards her. She turned around. "Hey Ron," She said stopping. Ron caught his breath and looked back up. "You want to go on a walk with me tonight?" He said still a out of breath. Hermione looked at him a bit surprised but said the first thing that came to her mind, "Uh, sure." Ron smiled back, "Great, meet you in the common room!" With that he ran the other direction probably off to Divination. She smiled a bit, Did Ron just ask me to go on a walk with him? She thought about this for a moment and continued walking. Shaking her head in disbelief she almost ran in to a few people but had moved out of the way just in time. She reached her hand to the back of her neck and moved her necklace forward. I'm going on a walk with Ron? She smiled again and finally entered her class.  
  
Class seemed to go by in a matter of seconds. And soon she stood up and packer her books up. She flung her bag over her shoulder and walked to the Gryffindor Common room. "Hermione!" Harry said coming over to her. "What?" "We got the info on Prefect bathroom!" Harry said grinning. He showed her the letter and the map. "You got one too, but it's still in your room." Hermione grinned, "I've never seen the bathroom before." She looked up, "Have you?" "Yeah, last year." Harry replied looking back into last year. He felt sadness come back to him as he thought of the person responsible for letting him use the bathroom. He suddenly grew quiet which made Hermione worried. "You alright?" She asked. "Oh yeah, sorry," Harry asked trying to come back to the normal time. They walked back to the common room in silence. Harry kept thinking of Cedric, and Hermione kept trying to find the reason why Ron wanted to go on a walk with her.  
  
Ron sat on the couch trying to finish divination homework. The third planet from Hera? I don't know! He wrote down the first name that came to him, Uranus. The portrait door swung open and Hermione climbed through with Harry close behind. "Hey Ron," Harry said sitting down. He glanced at what Ron was working on and groaned. "I still gotta finish that." "It's actually not that bad," Ron said standing up and gathering his books. "I finished it in like 15 minutes." Harry looked up at him, "Where you going?" "Walk," Ron said looking around for Hermione. "Where'd she go?" "Where'd who go?" "Hermione." "Oh..." Harry stood up scanning the room, "Where'd she go?" "I don't know," Ron said squinting. Harry sat back down, "She must be up in her dorm." Ron shrugged it off and continued his way up to the boy's dormitories. "Hey Ron?!" Harry shouted. "Yeah?" "Can you get my bag? It should be on my bed." "Sure," Ron finally reached the door and turned the knob. It swung forward revealing five beds draped with red curtains and gold lining. Each bed had a large trunk at the foot of it filled with all the person's belongings. Ron threw his bag over to his bed and ran to the mirror to make sure his hair wasn't disagreeing with him. He quickly checked the time and grabbed Harry's bag. When he came back down Hermione had appeared again and was laughing with Harry. "Stop laughing at me!" Ron said throwing Harry his bag. "God Ron, we weren't!" She said sitting up. "We ready?" "Believe so," Ron answered smiling. Harry looked confused, "Wait where you guys going?" Ron grinned, "The moon Harry! Where do you think we're going?!" "I don't really know," Harry replied still looking clueless. "Where are you going?" "I told you already!" Ron exclaimed. "Ron! You two aren't going to the moon!" Harry said annoyingly. Ron laughed, "We're going on a walk!"  
  
"Oh" was the only thing he could say. He frowned slightly but continued working. "Bye Harry!" Hermione said leaving. "Bye Harry!" Ron said imitating girl. The two of them climbed through the portrait hole and continued. They walked down hall after hall, and down staircase after staircase until they had finally reached the outdoors. Ron motioned Hermione to a pathway and she led the way to it. Soft breezes passed by them rustling the leaves that had fallen. It was the beginning of October after all. The only colours they could see were the colours of fall and a tinge of green every now and then from the covered grass. The sun was still out but seemed to be dropping a little down every time you glanced at it. "You tired at all?" Ron asked as they walked rather close together enjoying the setting. "Surprisingly no," She answered. Suddenly a small creature was scurrying along the ground. It looked like a cross between a squirrel and a rather tiny raccoon. It's face would have been identical to a raccoon's if it weren't for the blue stripes along its eyes. It had the body of a squirrel and a long cat-like tail. The overall color of it was a dark orange with white streaks brushed into it. "What is that thing?" Hermione asked examining it. "Oh that's just a Mika," Ron said glancing at it quickly. "They're harmless really, live on a type of fruit. Forgot the name of it though. Actually, they're pretty stupid." Right after Ron finished the word "stupid" the Mika ran into the castle wall. "Oh my god! Is it alright?" Hermione asked concerned. Ron laughed, "never gets old... Oh yeah, they do that all the time." Hermione still looked scared for the creature but continued walking along side Ron.  
  
Hermione?" Ron asked, trying to sound as serious as possible even though he couldn't help the smile across his face. "Hermione looked up, "Yes?" Ron had a small smile on the corner of his mouth. "Do you like anyone?" Hermione grinned, "Maybe." She responded. "Yeah?" Ron said now grinning with intimidation. "Can you give me a hint?" Hermione laughed, "I can't do that!" "And why is that?" She grinned as well, "because... I... I don't even know if I really do like this person.." Ron's hopes went a little down, he had been hoping it was him. "Who is it?"  
  
Hermione was battling with her thoughts once more trying to decide if she should even give a clue. "I can't really tell you." "Why?" Ron asked getting rather jumpy. She stopped and looked out, "I have my reasons. Do you like anyone?" Ron grinned, "Maybe.." "Are you going to tell me anything?" Hermione said putting her hands on her hips. "Oh I can't do that," Ron said sarcastically. The sun was beginning itss descent and the sky had turned into a sea of gold. "Oh come on Ron! You know you want to tell me," Hermione responded with a bit of teasing in her tone. Ron looked down at the path and grinned. There was a sudden light breeze and he put his hand around her waist and pulled her towards him. There was a soft comforting smile on his face and he kissed her lips gently.  
  
She couldn't help but kiss back. Ron pulled away "That a big enough hint for you?" Hermione smiled, "Let me guess... is it Pansy?" she said sarcastically. "D-amn you're good!" Ron said leaning in again. They kissed again and smiled. "We should go in," Hermione looked at the purple sky, and walked back inside the castle with Ron's arm around her waist. They kept glancing at each other smiling. Now just sit and imagine one of the most popular boys in your school going out with the most popular girl... now.. imagine that all happening at Hogwarts. Right when they walked down to the Great Hall they had people whispering their little mouths off. The two of them just smiled and continued to walk to the Gryffindor table. Harry was sitting next to Lavender who kept blushing every time he smiled at her. He looked up and stopped smiling immediately. Hermione stopped. She had forgotten about Harry! Oh god! Is this going to effect Harry? Ron looked at her. "Something wrong?" He asked sitting down. "Nnn... no." Hermione said trying to sound calm. Harry stared at both of them. "Uh... what's going on?" He asked. Lavender and Parvati stopped and stared as well. To tell you the truth everyone seemed to be staring at them. Ron grinned, "Nothing." Harry glared at Ron, "Hermione what's going on?" Hermione's voice had some how disappeared and she stared at Harry with her mouth open, trying to make a sound. "No-nothing.." she said looking at Ron.  
  
"Told you," Ron said grinning and taking a large bite of a chicken leg.  
  
Draco Malfoy even seemed to stare at them. Speaking of Draco... lets talk about him for a bit... Draco Malfoy had seemed to buff up a bit as well and was along side Harry and Ron a very popular person. Although his attitude seemed to get the best of him most of the time he could turn the charm on. His hair was usually away from his face, except for a few strands that had fallen. He still had the white skin, but the skin seemed to make his gray blue eyes stand out more. And yes, he did find Miss Hermione attractive. He listened to a few conversations going on, and grew suddenly jealous of the thought of Ron Weasley going out with Hermione. He shoved it off by saying they were gonna split up some time or another. He had been trying to be as polite as he could be to her, by not teasing any of them and standing out of their way most of the time. He could only hope she had taken notice to it.  
  
When dinner was finished Hermione walked close to Ron. Ron turned to face her, "So, what's going on with us?" He asked smiling. She smiled back, "I believe this is our beginning of going out." "So we're defiantly going out then?" Ron said a bit surprised and happy all at the same time. "Guess so," Hermione said taking his hand and began walking down to the common room. Girls glared at Hermione, and boys tried to get her to notice them. A few other students said the password and a group of Gryffindors entered the common room. "Hey I know what's going on now Harry!" Ron said excitedly. "Good for you Ron!" Harry said , "Always knew you had it in you!" "Hermione and I are going out."  
  
Harry sat there silent. He put a fake smile on. "That's great!" He said eyeing Hermione. "Ron! There's an owl upstairs for you. Almost passed out when it got here." Dean Thomas said walking by them. He looked back, "Hi Hermione," he said smiling at her. Hermione gave him a quick smile and turned back to Ron. "Alright, I'll be right back," Ron said running up the stairs. Harry turned to Hermione. "So you guys are going out then?" He said nervously. Hermione tilted her head slightly, "Yeah, are going to feel awkward?" Harry shook his head. "No, not at all." He put another fake smile on, "I'm happy for you both." It was hard to get those last few words out. Hermione came over and sat next to him. "I mean I shouldn't feel awkward. It's not like anything happened between us." Hermione flinched and looked up at him, "Exactly, nothing ever happened between us that was beyond friendship." She and Harry looked at each other but got interrupted when Ron came racing back down the stairs. "What was the owl for?" Harry asked breaking his gaze from her. "Oh, I'm leaving Christmas break. I'm visiting Charlie with my mum and dad." Ron aid gloomily, "They just wanted to let me know ahead of time." "That's too bad," Hermione said standing up and walking towards him. He kissed her softly then smiled. "Please, there are children in this room." Harry said sitting up. "I'm going to bed, 'night lovebirds." "Goodnight!" They both said in unison. "You don't think this will be weird for him do you?" Ron asked. Hermione flinched, "Not at all." The common room was getting more and more empty by the minute. Soon the last two people in the room were Hermione and Ron. She rested her head on his shoulder as he watched the fire crackle and roar.  
  
  
  
"Did you hear about Ron and Hermione?" "Oh my god, yes!" "I am so bummed!" "Oh me too!" "But Harry is twice as hot as Ron is!" "Where is Harry?!" "Lets find him!"  
  
Harry was getting so much attention these days it was unbearable. It got his mind off things though. Even so, he still managed to get his work done and his Prefect duties as well. He had been chosen for Quidditch captain and was already planning out before Quidditch even started. He had no time for anything anymore, and hardly ever saw Hermione or Ron. Only during classes and meals did the they talk. Ron and Hermione continued to kiss every chance they got, and held hands everywhere they went together. Harry got asked out every chance a girl got, and he flirted every time. He just got use to being "single." It was nice, and he didn't have anything to really distract him off his studies. "Harry!" "Oh hey Cho!" Harry said looking up. "Hey, you want to meet me in the library later?" She asked eagerly. Harry shook his head, "Can't, got too much homework." Every time he denied an offer it made girls attracted to him more. He did seemed to be spending a lot of time with a Ravenclaw girl. She was in fifth year as well, and was quite popular. He always denied having a crush on her when girls asked though. At the moment he was trying to turn his racc-oon into a frog. He was one of the first to do it correctly as well was Hermione. Most of the students did but there was a long slender tail still hanging off the frog's butt. A note suddenly got thrown to his desk. Harry I think you're really cute!! Will you please come see me tonight? He got many lame notes like this. He wrote on the back "can't, working on a quidditch stuff." And looked up to see a Hufflepuff girl looking at him intently. He threw it to her desk and smiled to Ron.  
  
It was the beginning of December and the air had suddenly grown cooler. Harry was using the Prefect bathroom more and more. And came back smelling clean. Which made girls go insane when they were close to him. He walked rather quickly to Potions. As to not run in to anybody. He stopped at the doorway and took a deep breath. Every time he had Potions it was an adventure. Snape had toned down a bit on him, but only a bit. Harry took a seat next to Ron and put his bags down. "Everyone take a seat!" snapped Snape. His disliking for Harry was increasing over the last two months, for he had noticed the amount of attention he had gotten. Harry took his cauldron out and sat back waiting for class to begin. "Please take out your homework from last night and I will collect it." He shot a stern glance at all the students. Everyone took their homework out except for a few Ravenclaws. "15 points from Ravenclaw! Shows how responsible you are! You will all be learning how to make a type of healing potion-" Harry suddenly felt dazed he rested his hed in his hands and felt a cold sweat come over him. He swayed a little in his chair and felt the whole room go dark... he couldn't see anything.. everything was pitch black. But he could hear echoes of cries. "Harry!" It was his mum's voice. She was crying for him. Harry tried to get up but couldn't. He no longer felt the chair but a hard cold stone floor. "Get up Harry!" It was his father calling for him. Harry couldn't, he had gone weak and his head was still spinning in the darkness. He could see nothing. He could only hear screams and people crying. Voices he had never heard before... but women, men, and children were screaming harder. There was a loud blood curling scream that hit Harry hard to the floor. He looked up slowly and saw two red blood eyes staring at him. He tried to yell, but it could not be heard. His scar hurt with pain, he could feel nothing but pain all over him. "Mr. Potter!" Snape yelled. Harry fluttered his eyes. He was lying on the floor shivering, he tried to talk but when he opened his mouth there was a slight cry. All the kids were staring at him worried. Hermione was near tears and Ron was down on the floor looking scared. His focus came into view and he looked Snape in the eye. "What happened?" Harry opened his mouth, "Two red eyes... in complete darkness..." he said quietly trying to breath. Snape's eyes widened. "Oh no... Harry get up... we're going to see Dumbledore..."  
  
  
  
Harry felt himself being lifted off the ground. He stood up and leaned against the table to remain from falling. "Come on Potter!" Snape shouted. Snape made Harry lean against him. They both walked out the door with all the kids sitting on the edge of their seats. A few of the girls started crying and Hermione was one of them. Ron tried to comfort her but found himself worrying just as much as she was. Everyone was not only worried, for Harry, but for themselves as well. When Harry passed out, it meant He- who-must-not-be-named must be close to attack. And they all were aware of it. The classroom was in complete silence, except for a few sobs and sniffs.  
  
Harry felt wind blow pass him as he walked rather quickly along side Snape. He was still being held up by him, making sure he wouldn't fall. Harry was still weak and felt every part of his body in pain. His head most of all. They reached the gargoyle and Snape said the password "Wobbles" and he took Harry inside. Harry felt himself circling on the staircase and climbed step after step. He shut his eyes and wished it would stop. "Come on," Snape said leading Harry to the door to the office. Snape turned the handle quickly. "Dumbledore, Harry is being visited again. But not by 'he.' But by the Volax, I think." Dumbledore stared at Snape wide-eyed. "Harry please sit down. You may go now Severus." He motioned Snape to leave and quickly turned to Harry. "Harry tell me everthing that happened, every detail you can remember and every sound you heard." Harry blinked and looked at Dumbledore swaying a bit. He had a dazed look on his face and his eyes seemed to be visiting the event again. Harry took a deep breath and told Dumbledore everything. Everything he remembered. Dumbledore's expression wasn't helping. When Harry had finished Dumbledore's eyes showed sadness, yet still twinkled. "Harry, as much as I wish to tell you my theory of what is happening, I cannot." Harry looked longingly at him. "You will be guarded at all times, and will not leave this castle. Do you understand?" Harry nodded slowly, dreading everything that was coming out of Dumbledore's mouth. "I am calling Madam Pomfrey(sp?) She will escort you down to the hospital. Try and remain calm Harry."  
  
Harry opened his eyes to find blurry spots of colour. He reached for his glasses and groaned. His head still had a sharp pain, but he felt less weak than he had been. He laid his head on the pillow. "Harry?" He heard a voice, and it frightened him. He remembered the voices he had heard and flinched when he saw Hermione standing next to him. She looked at him as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Are you okay?" Harry felt himself shiver slightly, "My scar burns," Hermione's lip quivered. Harry's voice was hoarse and you could hardly hear him. "How long have I been here?" "Three days. You have a table full of cards and get-well presents," Hermione said pointing to the table across from him. He tried to smile but stopped when a pain hit him again. "Everyone has calmed down a bit, Dumbledore told us that there was nothing to worry about," she shifted in her seat, "I doubt there is nothing to worry about. The whole school was so terrified." Harry turned his head to face her again, "Did Dumbledore explain anything?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, "He just told us that Volemort would not be coming anywhere near the school and that the last thing anyone should do is worry." Harry looked up at the ceiling, "He's worried, I saw his expression when I told him. There's something going on, I just don't know what." Hermione wanted to ask what had happened but thought better of it. "Did Snape and Dumbledore speak at all about it?" Harry closed his eyes and tried to remember, "Snape said something about a Volax... whatever that is." "Volax?" Hermione said with a puzzled face, "I've never heard of that." "Where's Ron?" Hermione smiled, "We keep switching turns watching you, this is my shift." "Lucky you," Harry said turning to his side. "Oh Harry, you have no idea how worried everyone is about you," Hermione said wiping her eyes, "Wait till I tell them you're alright." Harry closed his eyes and remembered once more. "Dumbledore said I'd be needing guards or something to watch me."  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes to find not only Ron, but Dumbledore as well. Dumbledore smiled, "Good morning Harry, sleep well?" Harry squinted and quickly put his glasses on. He yawned and slowly sat up. "Hello." Was all he could say, still trying to get his eyes focused on the daylight. "There is good news and bad." Dumbledore said sadly. "The bad news is, you will need to be followed and be heavily secured wherever you may go." Harry looked down, "The good news is that you should be able to return to your old life. The ministry is acting very hard right now, and we believe everything will be alright." His eyes glittered and he smiled encouragingly to Harry. Ron was sitting in the chair across from Harry's bed. "Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked surprisingly. Dumbledore turned to him, "Yes Harry?" "Can you... can you... can you give me any explanation at all on what happened?" Harry asked frowning. It would have been nice to know what was going on with him, and not just the teachers. Dumbledore looked down, "We'll need to work harder on this event, until we have more information I cannot." Harry sat back and sighed. It seemed everyone else knew exactly what was going on, except for himself. "You'll be meeting your guard tomorrow hopefully. Good day to you Harry." Dumbledore walked off silently. There was silence for awhile. The two of them sat quietly. "How are you?" Ron said nervously, not really knowing what to say. Harry smiled, "Fabulous, you?" Ron looked down, "You think you'll be alright?" "Hope so," Harry responded looking out the window. He suddenly took notice to the fact that his head no longer felt pain. "I feel better." "What's a Volax?" Ron asked suddenly. Harry laughed, "I don't know!" "We should find out." "You think?" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
Later during the day Harry was able to leave and try to get his life on a regular schedule again. He had the rest of the day off so he could relax and get use to the dorm again. He noticed a teacher was always there watching him, making sure nothing unusual happened. He sat at the foot of his bed reading up on all the Prefect news. Most of it was on him and his condition. He sat thinking and wanting to forget everything that had happened. He still could hear the cries in the back of his head, he tried to shut them out but every time he did they seemed to grow stronger. Soon he heard voices down in the common room which freaked him out at first. The last thing he wanted to do was socialize. He read a few get-well letters and soon got his energy back up. Slowly he got up walking towards the door. He took a deep breath and let it out, as he turned the door knob slowly. The door suddenly swung open and the staircase was sitting there waiting for him to step down. Slowly he did almost dragging his feet every step he took. The room went silent and everyone stared at him. "Are you alright there Harry?" Fred asked nervously. "Yeah, I'm great," Harry responded putting a smile on. Everyone put on a welcoming smile. Harry liked it, it made him feel better. Hermione moved forward as the common room took its usual state. She hugged him and stood back smiling. "You're back!" "I'm back..." Harry said trying to understand what the big deal was. Ron stood next to Hermione grinning at Harry. "Want to go do cartwheels now?" Ron said doing his girl tone of voice. Harry sighed, "You haven't found anything by chance have you?" "No, I've looked practically everywhere... there's nothing on 'volax.' Are you sure you heard right Harry?" Hermione said gloomily. "Think so," Harry looked out, "I'm hungry." "Lets get my boy some food!" Ron said running towards the portrait hole.  
  
Harry returned to his normal days of school and got use to his life again. His first day back was weird, for girls often came up to him and hugged him saying how worried they were. Harry didn't really know what to do so he just hugged back saying how much he missed school. Hermione and Ron continued to kiss and hug and hold hands and pass notes and be a couple but tried to spend as much time as they could with Harry. There was a rumor going around saying Quidditch would be canceled this year because of the Dark Lord coming back to power. Harry hated the thought of it, and it seemed to make the days go by slower. But the most surprising thing was getting his own "bodyguard." After all, it was wonderful to know it was someone you could trust, you knew, and was fully capable of powerful magic. Someone like... Lupin for instance. Harry was so happy having Lupin there, it was nice. There were times when Lupin had to take a day off or two to take his "potion" of course, but Harry was just watched over by other teachers. Snape hardly ever made eye contact with Harry anymore, and hadn't spoken to him for a whole lesson! He somehow was able to catch up on all the work he missed with Hermione's help of course. Harry had his life back, he was just followed all the time by Lupin. Everything was going rather well. Nothing out of the ordinary was happening, but he never heard anything from Dumbledore yet on whether it would be okay. Harry had hardly thought about the "event," for a long time. He made his mind on school work completely and it seemed to help him. Hermione was reading through every book she could find and found not a thing on "volax." Giving by the fact as though they had no idea what form or category a "volax" fell under it didn't really help. They forgot about it after a week and tried studying for the upcoming test in Transfiguration.  
  
Christmas break was getting nearer and the sign-up sheet was out and ready. Harry and Hermione signed their names. Ron got more and more bummed as the holidays got nearer. Hermione as well. The day finally came and Ron kissed and hugged Hermione goodbye. He turned to Harry, "Would you like a kiss and hug too Harry?" Harry rolled his eyes, "Ron, as much as you would like to, I'm afraid not."  
  
Ron smiled, "Try not to fall to the floor again!" And with that he was off.  
  
Harry turned to Hermione, "So... you alright?" She smiled slightly, "Yeah, I'm taking a bath tonight in the Prefect bathroom." "Good idea," Harry answered yawning. "Make sure you wear a swimsuit, there's a thing on the letter to do so." Hermione nodded, "Thank you Harry!"  
  
They were one of the few left for the holidays, the corridors and halls were eerie with the silence that flooded them. Harry and Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table to eat and socialize with the few Gryffindors left. Harry tried to cheer Nevillie up about not going away to his Grandma's house that break. He was so used to it now it seemed as if she was sick of him suddenly. "Come on Neville, we'll have a great time!" Harry said smiling at him. Hermione looked up at him, "Neville, you'll have fun! I'll make sure of it!" Hermione said smiling at him. Neville changed colour a bit but grinned. "Thanks Hermione.." He mumbled.  
  
Harry and her walked back down the halls. "Amazing Hermione!" Harry said in wonder, "all you have to do is smile and a guy's day is wonderful!" Hermione laughed, "Whatever Harry...." 


	6. Chap 6

The day drifted by slowly and she missed Ron more and more. As night came she quickly changed into her swimsuit... or shall I say.. uh.. bikini. It was only the bathtub after all. She had never yet seen the Prefect bathroom and was more and more excited every time she thought about it. She put her hair up and quickly put a robe on over her. She got her brush and pajamas out so she could change after. Quietly and slowly she made her way and said the password, "tinkles." Her mouth dropped to the floor when she saw it. The bathtub was like a swimming pool and the marble floor reflected her as she looked down. The ceiling glittered and reflected the light making it look like millions of small tiny gleams of light were hanging. She slowly took her robe off and filled the bathtub/swimming pool with water/bubbles/foam. Slowly she put her foot in making sure the water wasn't too hot or too cold. It was perfect, absolutely perfect. It felt wonderful and before she knew it the pool was full. She swam a bit and relaxed as much as she could.  
  
She couldn't stand the thought of leaving. She could have stayed there all night. But somehow she felt the darkness sweep over and the thought of leaving crept into her mind. She looked suddenly up... the door knob was turning... someone was coming in...  
  
"Oh sorry Granger," Malfoy was walking back out the door with his bundle of clothes clutching in his hands. "Actually I was just about to get out," Hermione responded promptly, right before the door closed. It stopped and Malfoy stepped in again. "Won't be long," she said stirring to the edge of the pool. "Alright," and he walked over to the wall across from where her things were. He put his stuff down and seemed to be getting ready. Hermione lifted herself out of the water and stood up facing the mirror. Her hair was still dry, but a little damp at the ends of her bun, and her face was rather rosy from the heat the water gave. She stopped suddenly and saw Malfoy looking at her in the reflection of the mirror. He grinned, then continued getting ready. "Why so nice Malfoy?" Hermione said picking up a towel. He looked at her again grinning, "Why so insistent on having me stay and not leave?" He said rather playfully. She looked back and glared at him then continued drying off. She took her hair out and felt it fall swiftly down her back. "Doesn't your hair ever get on your nerves?" He said glancing at it. Hermione rolled her eyes then went back to the mirror, "No, why? Are you thinking about growing your's out?" "Oh brilliant idea, now I can put it in little braids," He said mockingly. She laughed as she pictured Draco Malfoy in braids with little red ribbons on the ends. "I heard a rumor going around saying you were dating Pansy," She turned again to face him. "Is it true?" Malfoy smiled, "No, why so interested?" "Oh no reason, I was just wondering," She said quickly. "Are you still going out with Weasley?" He asked grinning but hoping the answer was "no." Hermione grinned back, "Yes, why so interested?" "Just wondering..." He trailed off laughing.  
  
He began taking his shirt off and Hermione smiled as he did so. She turned around quickly and stared in disbelief. He had worked out, A LOT during the summer. He threw his shirt down and saw Hermione looking at him in awe. She quickly turned back to the mirror incapable of speaking. "You alright there Hermione?" He asked smiling. Hermione tried not to look at him and opened her mouth, "Ffffff.. Fine.." She managed to say looking at the floor. She looked up abruptly to see him standing above her. She stared wide-eyed at him. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked moving closer. Every step he took forward, she took a step backward, afraid of what she might do. There was something hard and cool that had just hit her from behind. It was the marble counter. She was trapped; Malfoy kept moving closer to her until they could hear each other's breaths. He moved in and felt his lips press hard against her's. He let go then looked down at the floor, "I should not have done that," he said backing away. He slowly turned the opposite direction, but as soon as he did Hermione grabbed him by the arm and pulled him close to her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She stopped and looked confused. Draco seemed to have gone a bit speechless and just stared puzzled at her. "Did we just kiss?" She asked looking at him. "I think so," He said looking up at the ceiling. "What do we do now?" Hermione just kept looking at herself in disbelief, did I just kiss Draco Malfoy?! She felt him breathing rather hard and he stepped back. They kept looking at each other. Finally he moved up to her again and kissed her passionately. She did not stop him she merely kissed back. Her hands glided along his back and his seemed to hold on tightly to her waist. They could not stop, there was something making them continue. Finally Draco broke again. He looked at her then looked back down. He kissed her again quickly and stopped. She swallowed hard and looked longingly at him. "I'm going in." He said drifting from her. "And you're coming with me." He grabbed her by the wrist and threw her in. She screamed and felt him jump in after her. He hair was now sopping wet and he came out from the water smiling. She put her hands around his neck smiling, and continued to kiss him. He smiled still, but kissed back as much as he could.  
  
  
  
Harry sat on the couch talking to Lupin about Quidditch and some of the plans he had for the game. Lupin was quite impressed by Harry's ideas and was getting more and more deeper in conversation about it. It was growing dark now, and Hermione still wasn't back. Harry brushed it off and continued talking about a certain play he had been writing. "That's absolutely brilliant Harry!" Lupin said staring at it, "You have got to use it." "I want to!" Harry exclaimed, "Do you think they'll cancel Quidditch this year?" He asked hesitantly. Lupin smiled, "With the rate this is going, there isn't a chance." Harry smiled and sat back in the couch daydreaming about the life of a Quidditch Captain. The portrait door creaked and Harry sat back up anxiously waiting to see if it was Hermione. It was only Neville. "Oh hey Neville," Harry said rather grimly. "Hey Harry," Neville said walking up the stairs to the dorm. "You didn't see Hermione out there did you?" Harry said looking up. Neville shook his head, "Nope, why hasn't she come back yet?" Harry bit his lip, "No not yet, I'm sure she's on her way though." Neville nodded and went back up. Harry sat back against the pillows and sighed. The portrait creaked again and Hermione climbed her way through. "Where were you?" Harry asked sitting up again. Hermione stared nervously at Harry and looked down at the floor, "The bathroom." "I know that, but it took you an awfully long time," Harry said trying to get her to look at him. "Hermione are you okay?" Hermione glance up quickly, "Yeah I'm fine, just tired. Goodnight Harry," She ran up the stairs quickly leaving Harry confused and worried. Harry and Lupin exchanged glances. Harry shook this off as well and felt himself growing tired. "I'm going to bed, 'night Lupin." "Goodnight Harry," Lupin replied yawning.  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning feeling half wonderful half awful. How could she do that? To Ron nonetheless! To one of her best friends! She went down to the common room to find Harry waiting for her. "Hermione what's wrong?" Harry said straightforwardly. Hermione looked down and sat over next to Harry. "You can't tell anyone Harry!" She said leaning in so no one would hear. "I won't," He said worrying more and more. Hermione glanced around the room one more time and looked down, "I kissed Malfoy." Harry's eyes opened wide, "You what?!" He said rather loudly. Hermione shushed him. "Harry please don't tell!" Hermione pleaded, "Ron will kill me!" "Yeah, I'm pretty close to doing that right now!" Harry said angrily at her. "How the hell could you do that?" She closed her eyes, "I don't know. And I regret it! I really do!" She said trying to calm him down. "You can't tell Ron!" Harry stared at her. He had lost all respect for her right then. She had just kissed Draco Malfoy, his worst enemy, Ron's worst enemy, and the person that had called her a "mudblood" countless occasions. "How could you kiss him? Do you remember what he did to us? To you especially?" Harry couldn't believe it. Hermione was still pleading, "I know! I know! It was completely stupid! I should not have done it! And I get that now!" "What kind of kiss was it?" Harry asked glaring at her. Hermione's lip trembled. "No Hermione, do not tell me you kissed him. like that." Harry was losing more and more value for her. "How could you do that?!" "I don't know okay! I have no idea!" She whispered loudly. "You know you'll have to tell him right? Tell Ron what happened, if you don't I will." Harry said miserably.  
  
Hermione sat at the Gryffindor staring and picking at her food. Harry wouldn't talk to her, and she didn't feel like talking to anyone else. She glanced at the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy looking at her. She took a solemn breath and looked back at her food. Harry got up and left while Hermione looked after him. She got up and walked hoping to meet up with him. Harry was the only person she could actually talk to and trust, yet he hated her at the moment. She hated her at the moment. Someone grabbed her and she looked back to see Draco clutching to her wrist. She looked at him and looked down at the ground. "I can't do this," She said staring him in the eye, "I'm seeing Ron, I can't do this to him." Draco's face turned gray and he let go and backed away. "See you Hermione."  
  
She watched him walk away and she felt her insides turn. Her feet took her to the common room and she slumped down to a chair. Harry walked over to her. "Aren't you supposed to be glaring at me?" She said rather grimly. Harry let out a sigh, "Yeah, but I can't watch you like this. It's Christmas tomorrow! You should be a bit more cheerful." Harry said with a blank expression. "Hermione? Tell me the truth okay?" Hermione looked up at him and nodded. "Do you like Malfoy?" Hermione opened her mouth but couldn't say "no." She did, there was something that drew her to him. But how she was going to tell Harry she didn't know. Harry stared at her intently waiting for her to answer. "Yeah," She said raising her eyebrows. "But I don't want to." Harry sat back in his chair and put his face in his hands. "Even after everything he did to you?" "Yeah." All she could do was sit there and wish nothing had ever happened. "As much as I hate saying this, you shouldn't pretend to not have feelings for him. That's the worst thing you could do." Harry said looking down. Hermione looked up at him, "What should I do?" Harry closed his eyes and took a big breath, "Break it up with Ron.. And. and. go with Malfoy. if that's what you want." Hermione stared at Harry in amazment. "You really think so?!" She said curiously yet happily. Harry nodded, "Sadly yeah."  
  
Christmas morning came and Hermione awoke to find presents at the foot of her bed. She smiled and opened them rather quickly. Her parents had given her money, for they had no idea what to buy her in the wizard world. Harry had given her a book on mythological creatures. Ron had given her a diary. Hagrid gave her a few rock cakes that she graciously put aside. She lay back down on her bed thinking. Today she would talk to Malfoy. but did she really want to? To tell you the truth, Hermione was just very screwed up. She didn't know what she wanted and what she didn't. Harry wasn't downstairs yet, but she sat down anyways and started talking to Lupin. Lupin was always there, he never left Harry's side, and everyone seemed to have gotten used to it. Gryffindors waved and greeted him; he just started to blend in. She told him everything that was going on and he just sat there silently nodded every now and then and smiled. Harry came down the stairs and thanked Hermione for the present she gave him. He sat next to her on the couch and put his arm around her to make her know he wasn't mad at her. It felt nice and she was comfortable. When Lupin finally brought up food, Hermione got up and hugged Harry. She said "thank you" and continued to walk down to the Great Hall. When she got there she scanned for Malfoy and smiled at him when he eyed her. Biting her lip she made her way over to him. "We need to talk," she mumbled to him. He nodded and glanced around. "I really need to talk to you," He said staring at her.  
  
They planned to meet in the Prefect bathroom again. It was the only privacy they would ever get. Hermione stalked back and forth in her room waiting for the clock to change to 3 o'clock. There was a hint of excitemnt in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't help but try and wear off. 5 minutes till. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1.. She bolted out the door gave Harry a quick hug goodbye and out through portrait hole. She glanced around and walked rather fast to the statue. Quickly she said the password and walked in slowly hoping he was already there. He was and was sitting on the couch in the far corner. He looked up and smiled not really knowing what to do. She stood at the doorway still unwilling to walk over. Slowly she let out a breath and walked closer to him. He stood up and looked down at the floor still feeling a bit awkward. She walked over to him and kissed him softly then pulled away. "What does that mean?" He asked holding her. A smile crept to her face and she kissed him again, "I like you Draco, I don't really know why, but I do." He gave her a confused stare but smiled anyway. "I'm going to break up with Ron when he gats back." Malfoy took a breath, "Then everything will be alright?" "Hope so, he'll yell at me for a few days," She said grinning, "But he'll get over it." "Have you told Po- I mean Harry?" He asked rather tensely. She nodded, "Yeah, he's fine with it." Malfoy stared in astonishment. "Are you serious?!" He exclaimed. "Surprisingly yeah," She answered looking at the floor. Malfoy smiled at her and she hugged him tightly. Never in a million years would he have thought he would be in that position. He was dating Hermione Granger, the muggle-born witch. The person he dared to call a "mudblood." Now he was hugging her and kissing her every chance he got. What the hell is going on?!  
  
Christmas holidays were finally over. Hermione and Draco still hadn't showed that they were going out yet to the school but kept it a secret only they and Harry knew. Ron would soon know as well. Hermione was dreading the day she would have to tell him. It killed her to think of his reaction. Harry kept telling her everything would be fine, but for some reason she doubted it. The moment he walked though the portrait hole Hermione felt her stomach leave her. He came over and hugged her and she smiled weakly. He tried to kiss her but she backed away. "Hermione?" He asked. She bit her lip and told him to sit down. "Ron, I don't think we should do this anymore?" Ron stared, "Why?" "I sort of kissed someone else during the holidays," She said feeling more and more sick. Ron looked at her in agony, "You did what?!" She took another calm breath, "I kissed someone else. I'm really sorry." "How could you do that?" He asked getting more and more hurt every time she spoke. "I don't know, I'm really sorry!" She said getting a knot now in her stomach. Ron looked down, "Who was it?" Hermione now felt all her insides churn and she quickly let the name out before she lost her voice again, "Draco."  
  
Ron's face was red he looked at Hermione as if his heart had been broken. She had kissed his worst enemy and was now breaking up with him for it. His disliking for Draco Malfoy was increasing by the second. He had thought of himself beating Draco up and winning her back. "Who could you do that?!!" He asked madly at her, "How could you kiss him?!" She looked at the floor in silence and kept telling herself it would be okay. "Hermione do you remember all the things he did to you?! To us?!" Ron was acting the way Harry had except much worse. There was no understanding in Ron's voice, only anger and pain. "You know when I went out with you I thought I could trust you because of the person you had been your whole life. But now I'm finally getting the person you are now, a slu- ut." With that Ron walked up the stairs in silence kicking anything that was in his way. Hermione felt her eyes swell up. Sl-ut? I'm a sl-ut? Harry came through the portrait hole and saw Hermione with her face buried in her hands. "Didn't handle it very well did he?" He said sitting next to her. She shook her head, "He called me a sl-ut. Guess I deserved it." She said looking down. "Well, think where he is. He just came back, he's probably looked forward to seeing you again all break, and he gets back to find that you not only kissed another guy, but the guy you kissed was Draco Malfoy." Harry said shaking his head, "I think he has a right to be angry. So let him be angry. He'll cool off after awhile. Just leave him alone." Hermione smiled, that was the best thing Harry could have said. He not only wasn't taking sides, but also made both of them feel better. "Thanks Harry!" She said looking at him. He smiled in the corner of his mouth, "Yeah well, that's what I'm here for."  
  
Harry went up to the boy's dormitories to talk to Ron. He had the bad feeling as if he'd be stuck in the middle for a while. The thought of Ron actually forgiving Hermione didn't seem possible. "Hey Ron," Harry said sitting across from him. Ron was lying on his bed and didn't even look at Harry when he came in. "Just heard what happened, and I'm really sorry." Ron continued to look up at the ceiling, "She kissed Malfoy!" He sat up and looked at Harry, "Who the hell could kiss Malfoy?" Harry bit his lip, "I don't really know." Ron continued, "She kissed Malfoy! How could she do that?" "Ron, she kissed Malfoy, and I have no idea why she did it, but can't you stop for a second," Harry asked trying to sound as calm as he could. "Does she remember what he did to us? Or is her mind purely on kissing as many guys as she can this school year?" Ron kept going he didn't pay attention to what Harry was saying. "She's judging guys purely on how well they look." Harry sat back on his bed and got comfortable. It was going to be awhile until Ron cooled down enough to hear what Harry had to say. Ron kept jabbering on about her, and Harry kept drifting off into space. He started counting cracks on the wall and soon heard silence. "Harry?" Ron asked quietly, "Did she tell you before I got back?"  
  
Harry stopped and looked at Ron, "Yeah, she did." Ron looked down at his sheets, "Do you know where they kissed?" Harry nodded, "Yep." "Mind telling me?" Ron asked looking at Harry attentively. "Can't, sorry. She told me not to. Why don't you ask her?" Harry said sitting back on his pillow. "Ask her?! I'm not asking that sl-ut for anything! I'm not talking to her, I'm not even going to look at her!" Ron bellowed. Harry let out a small sigh, "That's too bad." "Harry! Doesn't this bother you at all?" Ron shouted. "Yes, but I'm not going to waste my precious energy on it. I've got better things to do than make my voice go hoarse because I've been shouting about Hermione," Harry said rather calmly, "I suggest you don't waste your time Ron. Your hardly helping this situation at all, she kissed another guy. What are you going to do about it?" Ron sat there in silence and looked down. He knew Harry was right but the thought of Hermione kissing Malfoy kept popping back in his mind. And a bolt of anger seemed to light up in his brain again. Plots of revenge kept forming in his mind. He didn't talk or look at Harry. Harry sat up, "I'm going down, it's about time for dinner." Harry stopped, "Are you going to come down with me?" Ron looked up and shook his head, "I will later." Harry nodded and gave Ron a quick smile. "Later!" Great, this is all I need right now. my friends not even talking to each other.  
  
Posted: 2002-07-31 20:26:37.0 11819702 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- Hermione and Ron didn't look at eachother or take any notice to one another the rest of the night. Harry tried to stay in the middle but was constantly getting glances from each of them. That wasn't the worst part though. When Hermione had gotten up to go back to the common room Draco had stopped her and kissed her lightly on the lips. Ron went absolutely insane when he saw this. He started shouting at Hermione and the whole Great Hall was looking at them. Draco started talking back to Ron and soon Ron was up against both of them. Harry watched this happen with a raised eyebrow and yawned. He'd have to get use to this as well. Sometime when they were yelling and shouting at each other Harry looked around the Great Hall and started smiling. Every single face had turned to them and the teachers were shouting at them in the midst of it all. Lupin finally got up and broke them apart. (He he he, seems like Jerry Springer.) "Ron go with Harry back to the common room." Lupin said quietly.  
  
Ron glared one more time at the pair of them and walked along side Harry out of the Great Hall. Eyes followed them, and Harry waved a couple times. When they had left the Great Hall Ron leaned against the wall, "I should not have done that." He said shaking his head. "No, that wasn't the brightest idea you've come up with." Harry said looking at the ceiling. "Are you going to apologize?" "No!" Ron said then shrugged, "Maybe." Harry smiled and Ron smiled back, "Co-" Harry stopped and clutched his burning head. His scar was in pain, again and a sharp pain seemed to hit him again and again. The cold sweat took over him, and he fell to the floor as darkness crept into the room....  
  
Harry felt the cold shiver run down his body. And the total darkness seemed to have taken over. He was lying on a cold hard floor that seemed to give a burning pain as he lay there. Almost as if it went through and into his skin. He saw nothing but darkness. "Harry!" It was his mum again. She shouted and cried. His father's voice echoed around him, "Come on Harry!" There were the cries again making his ears sore with pain. He shouted with horror but his sound could not be heard; only the sounds of tortured people were heard. He tried to pull himself up but there was something holding him down. He couldn't take it, he tried calling for help, but no sound escaped him. He was in so much pain he couldn't move. The coldness seemed to have swept over him. The blood in his veins felt frozen and the people yelling grew louder and more vibrant; His ears rung with their cries and he felt himself drawing into a sleep. Then it happened again. Two glowing blood red eyes appeared, Harry felt fear like he'd never had before. This was not his eyes tricking him, this was a horrible creature. Whatever it was, it screamed darkness and hate. This was worse then a nightmare, this was terror at its most. Harry wanted to die right then and there. He would have rather wanted to die then to have that thing there before him. The cold wind blew past him and he felt himself in light again. "Harry," It was Dumbledore looking at him through terrified eyes. Harry had never seen Dumbledore like this. "Harry, I want you to relax, we are getting help. Don't fear anything Harry. And don't think about fear." Dumbledore muttered to him. Harry felt his eyes droop again and he slowly fell into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
"Harry open your eyes slowly," It was Dumbledore's voice again. Harry burned with pain as he opened his eyes. He wanted darkness again, he wanted the lights to go away, he wanted the sun to stop rising. Suddenly he stopped himself. "What's going on?" Harry asked in a hoarse voice. Dumbledore looked down at his desk. Harry was laying on a couch in his office with Sirius at his side. "Sirius?" "Hello Harry," Sirius said calmly. Everyone was grim and quiet. "Harry I want you to explain to me again everything that happened. Everything single detail you remember. And tell me every feeling you felt." Dumbledore said looking at Harry closely. Harry looked down and tried to shift his position. He felt the sharp pain again and shouted. Sirius ran to his side. "He's still in pain." Sirius replied looking at Dumbledore in misty eyes. Dumbledore looked down again and looked raised his head to look at Harry again, "Harry, would you mind telling me everything that just happened to you?" There was still a bolt of pain going into his head but he began talking softly. And gradually his voice seemed to heal. When he finished Sirius put his face in his hands and sat down. Dumbledore stared out the window. "Harry, I believe it's time for you to know what is going on." 


	7. Chap 7

Harry looked transfixed on Dumbledore. Dumbledore cleared his throat and began, "It is rumored that many years ago lived a creature by the name of 'Volax.' And it is said that before a person dies all the pain, fear, and horror that person has suffered goes into it. The Volax is a creature that lives in the afterlife, or so it is said. And one year, the Volax was so full of terror and pain it came to life and disturbed the Dead. Do you know what happens when the Dead are disturbed Harry?" Harry shook his head and sat nervously. Dumbledore continued, "If the dead are disturbed Harry, they come back. But not as they once were, but as helpless cries that echo through our ears. You cannot kill spirits, for they are merely shadows of the forgotten. The Volax had disturbed the Dead, and soon the souls of the ancient were coming back to haunt. And the Living does not cope well with millions and millions of shouting cries of the ones they had loved. Soon the world did not hold Living nor Dead. We had no form, we were purely helpless souls that cried and were mastered by one. And the master is the one able to control a Volax. There was one person in all of history said to be able to speak the Volax tongue, and that was an evil wizard by the name of Barkanard. Barkanard ruled, and was not dead, and was not living. But he still had his body, and his mind still worked the evil it possessed. But one thing Barkanard did not realize was a creature that does not die, but lives on forever. Do you know what that creature is Harry?" Harry was breathing deeply, but shook his head. "It is a phoenix. A phoenix does not die, nor hurt. And a phoenix is filled with love, and peace. The world was full of Phoenixes that flew even when the heartless souls cried. And Barkanard called the Volax and told it to kill the birds, but it was not possible. The Volax lived in the afterlife, and could not come back to the living. But a Phoenix's song can be heard from anywhere it wishes it to be heard. And the phoenix would sing to the Volax, and soon it understood. And the Order of The Phoenix made it bring everything to an end. It no longer disturbed and hunted the Dead but died.. Or so they say. The afterlife had come back and was bringing the Dead spirits to where they once were, and the Living remained standing in they're bodies and no longer were echoes of cries. And Barkanard was sent to the afterlife, and never rose again. or so they say..."  
  
Dumbledore continued, "I believe Harry that Voldemort has somehow found a way to communicate to the Volax. and I believe he is awake yet again. The Volax is disturbing the Dead. You would not hear their cries if he wasn't. And those two red eyes you saw glowing in the darkness belonged to him. And they are watching you Harry. Voldemort, I believe is trying to make you go to the afterlife without having to kill you. For if he killed you the Volax would grow too strong for him. Some how he's able to connect you there. but you have not seen the afterlife, you have only visited the gap between Living and Dead. The cries you heard belong to them, and they're calling you Harry. They know you have the power to stop it." "Can't a Phoenix just sing its song?" Harry asked. "I'm afraid it's not that simple," Dumbledore said sitting back in his chair. "A Phoenix can only use the power of its voice when it sees danger, and for the Phoenix to recognize danger would be too late. Phoenix's do not understand our language for they have their own. The Volax is after you Harry, it has been commanded to make you a part of the Dead and it will do everything it can to do so. And every time you are taken there, he gets closer. You are to be heavily guarded at all times. The Ministry has already taken action to secure the school. I will announce to the students the recent events in the Great Hall." Dumbledore stopped to stare at Harry, "This is a situation no one can take control of besides you Harry, and the fate of the world at this point is up to you." Dumbledore stopped and called the professors into the office. Dumbledore looked down and said with a strong tone, "The Volax has awoken and is hungry for terror."  
  
Hermione sat uneasy in the common room. Ron kept shifting in his seat and looked at the time. Both of them were worried, everyone was told to go straight to their common rooms without any information on anything. Everyone was silent. It was the most quiet the common room has ever been. A few people were beginning to cry, but their tears were silent. Hermione couldn't cry, she didn't understand why she wasn't; maybe because the thought of Harry living through such things was just normal now. The portrait door swung open and McGonagall stood there looking horrified. "All students are to go down to the Great Hall for an announcement at once," She took one last glance at them and walked off again. Hermione then began to feel her eyes swell up. Ron was looking at her with terror on his face. Hermione continued to escort them all down. Not one person seemed to be talking. The halls were eerie with silence. And Hermione walked with her head down, picturing Dumbledore saying Harry had died. Ron came up to her. "I'm sorry," He mumbled to her. She looked up at him and smiled, "I am too." They both knew fighting over relationships was not important at this time. That social events were not a priority. Hermione walked into the Great Hall to find it empty except for the other students. Everyone was standing, but some had sat on the ground afraid to look up at Dumbledore. The Slytherins were rather quiet, but Hermione figured it was an act to blend in. Malfoy kept glancing at her hoping to get her attention. But she could not take her eyes away from Dumbldore. Slowly he stood up looking at them all with the same twinkle that had always given them hope.  
  
"Voldemort has come back to power and is working harder than ever to kill. Harry Potter has been contacted by him and will be heavily guarded." Hermione and Ron glanced at each other with relief. Well relief Harry was still alive. "I announce to you all that you will be as protected as possible. There are already powerful wizards watching the halls and stalking the grounds. We need you to be aware of yourselves and everything that goes on around you. The Ministry is taking extreme notice and working hard to put a stop to the evil." Dumbledore took a quick breath, "And it is to my great disliking, that the myth of the Dark Creature that disturbs the Dead is true. The Volax has awoken." Everyone started to glance at each other in fear. Hermione looked at Ron and felt her heart skip a beat. Dumbledore waited for the room to remain quiet again then continued, "Please try not to give the Creature of the Dark any more fear than needed. This will be a overwhelming year, but we can only hope that the good may conquer once more." The whole room remained in silence once more. And Hermione looked up to see the ceiling in a cloudy night.  
  
Harry felt himself shiver again. And a cold wind ruffled through his hair. He didn't want to open his eyes, he didn't want to face the task that was awaiting him. He wanted it to be over, everything to be over. He wanted there to be as many social problems as there use to be, and not life and death problems that were calling out his name. The fate of the world was depended on him and he felt pressure like he had never felt before. How was he to do this? He was only one person, not a god. He punched his pillow and felt hate run through his veins. NO! The hate was overpowering him; he had never felt evil as strong as this. "Harry!" Sirius yelled. Harry opened his eyes and saw his godfather look at him with concern. The hate had melted once more and he was faced with a person he loved. "I don't want this to happen." Harry said quietly as his eyes fogged. "How am I to defeat something full of so much evil and pain when I can hardly stand when I am taken there?" Sirius looked at Harry with the face of hope and sadness, "Just because you are one person Harry, does not mean you cannot hold magic of the utmost power." Harry looked up at the ceiling. He had been moved to the hospital wing into a secure room. He could see Lupin outside the door waiting for anything to happen. "Do they know yet?" Harry asked. "The students? Yes, Dumbledore should be back any moment." Sirius said backing away from the bed. And before Harry could ask anything more, Dumbledore appeared outside the doorway.  
  
Dumbledore stood beside Harry and looked through his eyes. "How are you?" Harry gulped; he knew something was going on. "Fine." "I'm afraid I have some bad news," Harry lay there not wanting to hear another sound that came falling out of Dumbledore's mouth. "Voldemort still has yet to be found. In which case means you may be visiting the darkness often." Harry felt his heart stop, the thought of having to see the creature again made his whole body shiver. "Is there anything I can do to not have to?" He asked hopefully, but highly doubting it was an answer he would like. "No, not until we know how Voldemort is able to speak to the creature. I'm afraid Harry, you have no choice but to go." Dumbledore said rather grimly.  
  
"Will the Volax be able to make me go to the afterlife?" He asked looking down at the floor. "Yes, but I believe he will not be able to get close enough to you for quite some time. Hopefully we will have succeeded in catching Voldemort." Harry swallowed, "And if they can't?" "Then you must go and put the Volax back to the sleep it never wakes from," Dumbledore began to rise again, "I must be going. And Harry?" Harry looked up from the ground. "You will be safe, do not fear anything when you are in darkness. It will only get closer." And with that Dumbledore was off again, leaving Harry in a world of horror.  
  
Sirius never left Harry's side, and there were more and more wizards guarding his door each hour. Yet Harry could not feel safe, nor could he escape the dread that haunted him. He would have killed to be able to be with his friends again, not having anything to worry about. But this time there was a burden that Harry had to accomplish. Dumbledore made sure that light would always be shining in the room, day or night. For too much darkness would only bring the creature to more power. There was a sudden pain in his head once more. and he clenched his head hoping beyond hope it wasn't taking him. He yelled, and he saw Sirius shout for the wizards to come in. but that was the last of what Harry saw.  
  
Screams were calling his name. Asking him to help. The air was cold and he felt himself lie on the floor weak. The screams were coming closer, he felt bodies around him. This was something he had not felt before. He felt the presence of people around him, but there was only darkness. They were running, like a stampede. He called for their help but they cried for him louder. He felt it again, he felt the eyes of the terror looking upon him once more. The Creature of Darkness had gotten closer this time. And Harry saw them larger than what they had appeared. But they were still far from him. Yet the ache he felt was strong, and the revulsion had come again. He could think nothing else but the horror, and death. He closed his eyes and felt his head lying on the pillow atop his bed.  
  
"Harry?" It was Sirius leaning over him. "Are you okay?" Harry blinked and squinted. Once his eyes were modified for the light, he sat back up. "It happened again. I saw him he's getting closer. His eyes were larger than last time, and he put me in stronger pain." Sirius was clutching Harry's shoulder, "And there were people around me, I couldn't see them but I could feel them and hear them. They were running." There were about 10 wizards circled around his bed and they all glanced at each other when he said this. "Why could I fell them this time?" Harry asked looking at Sirius. Sirius took a breath, "Because you are closer to the Afterlife, the closer the Volax gets to you the closer you get beyond Living. The bodies you felt were the Dead, and they are crying because of the disturbance, you felt them running because they are trying to leave. Leave the Afterlife." Sirius looked down and let go of Harry's shoulder. "Does the Volax. have a . have a form?" Harry asked curiously. "We would not know. Though it is said in mythology it is the body of a bull, with a head of a monster." Sirius stared at the wall for moment and looked back at Harry. Harry pulled the covers closer to him and stared at the ceiling for a while. He did not wish to talk, he did not wish to think. The door opened and once more Dumbledore appeared. "I heard Harry. Sirius did you explain?" "Yes Albus," Sirius said rather sadly. Dumbledore sighed, "It will end Harry, it will end."  
  
Hermione was sitting on the end of the couch with her head resting in her hand. Ron was sitting on the other end of the coach doing the same thing. Everyone had been locked up to their dorms and all of them were bored out of their minds. Yet none could sleep. It had to have been 1 o'clock in the morning, and yet no one was asleep. The thought of Voldemort coming attacking the school, along with the Volax awaking still went through their minds preventing them from even thinking of going to sleep. Kids seemed to whisper, I'm not sure why, maybe they thought it would be awkward to talk in their normal tone. Or maybe it was because of the situation and they didn't want to disturb anybody. Either way it was odd, the usual chatters of gossip had now been ended and the topic was now the Dark Lord and the death of someone close to them dying. The last thing Ron wanted to do was talk. He was worried about his father and Percy. What if they have to go battle? Then he thought of Harry. He had a feeling that he would never see him again, and it made him miserable. He always knew being Harry Potter's best friend would be difficult, but having your best friend die was the worst thought imaginable. Ron sat up and looked up at the ceiling, and wondered. He wondered about the possibility of it all ending, and the possibility of it not. He wondered about the Volax, and the thought of it in Harry's mind. Ron looked over at Hermione and wondered once more. If this had never happened would Hermione and I be speaking to each other as we are now?  
  
Harry awoke to a sharp pain in his head again. But it died away soon after. He looked at the time and sighed. It was 5 o'clock in the morning and he felt his head spin. Sirius was still by his side, and was looking out the window. "Sirius?" Harry asked quietly to him. Sirius didn't look at him, "Yes Harry?" "I heard my parent's voices when I was there, they were crying for me," Harry said staring up at the ceiling. There was a bright light in the room that made it impossible for darkness to creep in. "Yes, it would make sense for you to hear them." He looked at Harry gloomily and stared at him. Harry swallowed, "So, will I ever get to the point of. actually." He was afraid to finish and he quickly looked down. "There is a chance you would see them," Sirius responded, "But only for seconds." Harry felt his eyes cloud up, and he shut them. He lay there afraid to open his eyes, yet not wanting to fall asleep for some time. Sirius sat beside him feeling himself sadden. The thought of hearing James shout for his son made him tremble. The thought of Lily crying for her son made him weak. And he sat there unwilling to speak nor move as the light above created his shadow sitting in the same place for hours.  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to streams of light flooding through his window. He sat up and quickly put his glasses on. "Good morning Harry," Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. It had been awhile since a person had smiled, and Dumbledore's seemed to give Harry an encouraging amount of hope. "You will have to get up this morning." Harry was about to ask why, but Dumbledore left the room before he had time to. Sirius was standing across from him and smiling as well. "What's going on?" Harry asked sitting up. "The Ministry believes they have put a stop to it all, they think they have caught Voldemort." Sirius replied smiling, "It could be over Harry!" Harry felt a smile approach and he quickly got out of bed, and made himself ready for the day. When he had finished Sirius stopped him and said in a rather hushed tone, "You do realize you still have to be heavily guarded, and that anything that these people ask you, you must respond? These are the most powerful wizards in the world Harry, and you're about to meet them all." Harry had never felt nervous until then and when he thought about having to answer question after question he grew a bit depressed. He hated having to relive the moments. Every time he thought of the Volax looking at him, he felt a sharp pain on his scar. And he grew tired and rather worn out. "Don't worry, Dumbledore will make this as quick as he possibly can."  
  
Harry please step forward," Dumbledore said standing up and motioning for Harry to step in the middle of the circle. There were wizards surrounding him, old wizards mostly. There were some with injuries on their faces, while others had a missing leg or arm. There was one who seemed to have lost his pinky finger, and he held his wand oddly in his four fingers. Some looked at him, almost as if they were looking through him, looking into his thoughts. He felt nervous, all the wise and mysterious eyes staring upon him. The thought of looking any of them in the face seemed to be out of the question. None had the same warmth and comfort that Dumbledore carried. "Go on Harry," Dumbledore said giving him an encouraging smile. Harry quickly stepped forward before his nerves told him otherwise. Some of the wizards carried canes, yet there was a globe on the end. Almost as if they were each crystal balls, that one used to see the future. "Harry would you mind telling us about your last encounter?" Dumbledore asked trying to sound as calm and relaxed as he could. All eyes went back to Harry, and he felt himself go warm. The air felt humid, and he tugged at his collar. "Please Harry, it will help," Dumbledore added. Harry looked away from Dumbledore's twinkling eyes, and down to the floor. He opened his mouth and began to explain everything that had happened. Not once did he feel a sharp pain, or felt himself grow tired. He thought afterward that maybe it was because of all the powers defending it that stopped it. "Thank you Harry, please take a seat." Dumbledore pointed to the chair sitting outside the circle, and Harry gladly stepped away from the eerie eyes that watched him.  
  
He watched in silence and random glances. Not once did he speak, and he tried to remain as quiet as he could. The wizards were discussing everything that he had just said. Thinking up ways to defeat, and thinking of the evil that could not be broken. Harry looked up at Fawkes and thought to himself. That creature has a gift of healing, that creature has the gift of healing a world of darkness. Yet we humans cannot There was a sudden silence. And all the wizards looked back athim. He did not realize this; he was still admiring the beauty of the phoenix. Dumbledore followed his gaze up to the bird and smiled. "Amazing isn't it Harry?" Dumbledore said admiring it as well. Harry nodded but did not look back. "We have some rather bad news," Dumbledore said looking back down and breathing deeply, "Voldemort has not been caught. Though we have captured many Death Eaters." Harry felt himself looking away and losing everything that had him stronger. "I am very sorry Harry, but we are working harder than we ever thought possible. Hopefully we will work harder this time around." Fawkes flew swiftly over to him and began to let his clear drops of happiness reach Harry's skin. Harry felt himself growing stronger, and he stroked the bird with thankfulness. "May I go now Professor?" Harry asked watching the phoenix drift away. "Yes, you may go."  
  
Ron woke up that morning to find himself asleep on the couch. Hermione was on the other end sleeping as well. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. His neck hurt a bit from resting his head against the arm, and his back hurt from being in the awkward position he was in. He looked around him to find all the Gryffindors asleep in the common room. Some were asleep in the chairs with their heads dropping to their shoulder and their mouths halfway open. Others were lying on the floor huddled in blankets and a sweater or bag as their pillow. No one wanted to be alone, no one wanted to leave anyone. There was a bonding happening between everyone. Almost as if they were family now. Ron continued to take in the scene of the common room filled with uncomfortable sleeping people. The sun was out and it made the room seem brighter. The lights in the common room were still on, no one dared to turn off the lights. Darkness was haunting them all. Hermione began to flutter her eyes. Ron looked over to her, and smiled. She began to move her head and soon felt strength to sit herself up. She squinted slightly and began to take in the common room as well. "Everyone is afraid." She said sadly, "We're afraid to leave each other." Ron looked over to her, "Amazing really, how everyone is thinking the same thing. And acting the same way." Hermione rested her head on the back of the couch. "This is what happens when evil comes, the good in us seems to grow." Hermione turned her head back to Ron, "When evil is upon us, we become more superior than we ever have."  
  
Harry was in a deep sleep until the wind shook the windows. There seemed to be a storm outside and the rain thrashed against the windows as the air whistled as it was thrown. Every now and then there was an occasional bark of thunder and a flash of light that showed shadows for seconds. "You alright there Harry?" Sirius said watching the lights flicker. "Yeah, I'm fine," Harry replied glancing around the room rather fast. There was a peculiar feeling in the room just then and he grasped his sheets tighter as time came. He did nothing but stare up at the ceiling and hope beyond hope for it all to go away. There was something telling him this was no ordinary storm, that this was magic used improperly. "Should die off soon," Sirius said rather softly. "I'd go back to sleep, it's only raining now," he trailed off. Harry sat back again and closed his eyes. He lay there in peace for a while until something unexpected happened. There was something speaking to him, in a language he had never heard before. It was speaking in the back of his mind and he sat back up when he heard it. Sirius glanced at Harry, "Harry? Is something wrong?" Harry ignored Sirius and tried to make out what it meant. It was growing stronger every time, over and over again. Until once more, the room darkened, and left Harry in darkness shivering. Except this time it was much different.  
  
"Suuyil nin nu Karne Earesse wilm' uu-lumnav' antan' ar alasse nura o li- kanta halaliinen, falmavan niss' ama veelieliinen, nen tertirea sar noorenyollo, nu anaaro kalina yaarello mi kiryasse et Hurghadatello ek- kolaneo ni, artuilenna yalu ata vantane londenna Sharm el Sheikh-se, yasse pella kardar lande ar uu-neenie lits-ardar veelen ar oronti Siinai alte." Harry shouted with pain. The voice grew louder and more vibrant. The darkness had taken over, and the eyes lay before him. The screaming of souls grew louder, yet amongst it was the language he had never heard before. And the more it was said, the more pressure he felt on him. "Karkar uurima nu menel talte anor oia nu almaareasse Hoopa Na`amato seereasse - yalunn' ata willen noorenyanna, helka ninqueo elluumeanna, tulkav'-ulyala nu menelenna et formello lossea koirenna -ar mernen i ata nien hyarmenna." The pain and torture was rising, and he felt himself closing his eyes and drifting- "Harry!" There was a person shouting for him. He could not hear it, for it was muffled slightly. His eyes opened and he saw himself in a room, it was oddly familiar, and slowly it came back to him. "Harry what happened?" The voice sounded familiar, like a person he once knew. "Harry!" "Harry please open your eyes..." Who is that? There were pharases being said around him. Almost like spells, and soon he remembered... "Harry, you have just reached the edge of the afterworld... tell me everything once more..."  
  
Hermione ate that morning in the common room with her fellow Gryffindors. Food had been brought up to them, for they were still not allowed to leave their dormitories. She ate slowly and picked at her food most of the time. Ron ate rather fast and continued to eat until the others were finished. He sat back and looked over at Hermione. "You doing alright?" He asked a bit concerned. Hermione nodded slightly, "Yeah, just worried about everything." She looked at the wall for a while. "And you?" "Not really, but I'm coping," Ron answered looking down. They had hardly talked at all, mostly just glanced at each other and gave encouraging smiles. But it seemed to be adapting into their systems and more chatter was brought into their ears. Hermione and Ron continued to talk about their families, and the effect it may have on them. Ron spoke rather hoarsely about his father and the things that may be brought up. While Hermione worried about her parents becoming frightened about the whole ordeal, and not allowing her to come back to the Wizard World. There was a creak suddenly coming from the portrait hole and everyone hushed up. They watched and listened closely hoping it would be McGonagall bringing news of the Dark Lord being captured, but it wasn't. In fact it wasn't any of the teachers or professors, or anyone that worked for the school, unless you call a Prefect a job. It was actually Draco Malfoy..  
  
Harry became abnormally silent. I just reached the tip of the afterlife? "But Dumbledore, I didn't see anything." He said trying to get the thought out of his mind. "No, you wouldn't have, you would have felt the pain stronger, and the voices louder. Is that not so?" He asked examining Harry. "No, that all happened, but there was some sort of language being spoken in the background. It grew louder and it made me feel pain like I've never felt before." Harry said thinking that this probably wasn't a good thing at all. The language was so odd and it stuck into his mind. Dumbledore looked at him curiously, "A language being spoken in the background?" "Yes, and it made me feel pain." Harry replied watching Dumbledore's face closely. But stopped abruptly when he noticed all the other faces looking at him. All of the wizards that he had encountered with in Dumbledore's office were now in his room, watching him mysteriously. They did not look nor glance at anything besides Harry, and their eyes seemed to burn through his mind. "Do you remember any of the phrases that were being said?" Dumbledore asked taking a closer look into his eyes. Harry gulped; he did not like the look that they gave him. "I can't remember no, but it was very clear and almost spell like." The wizards took their eyes and faces away from Harry and turned to Dumbledore who was still watching Harry and every breath he took. "Was the voice a male's or female's?" Harry thought for a moment, he had never taken notice to that until now, "It was a man's, yes, it was a man's." Dumbeldore took one more glance at Harry and motioned all the wizards to leave at once. He looked back at Harry and nodded in an odd fashion, then left with his robes flowing close behind him. 


	8. Chap 8

Hermione stared wide-eyed at him. He looked at her and nodded, "Prefect meeting." He said looking back down and stepping out. He glanced at Ron then quickly looked away. Ron glared at him, but stopped when Hermione glanced at him. She slowly got herself up, and looked back at them all. Once she closed the portrait hole she stopped and turned around. He was staring at her rather sadly. Hermione continued to look at him then turned away once more. The halls were dead silent. There wasn't a single body moving in them, and the sounds of shoes echoing along the halls had faded and it was now creepy with silence. "There's a meeting in the Great Hall," He said looking down. She nodded and bit her lip as she walked along side him. Neither of them knew what to say exactly to one another and they glanced awkwardly at times. Their footsteps were the only steps being heard, and it seemed so bizarre to them. The steps that they were walking on had not been touched for 2 days now. And the halls had not been visited for 2 days. And the walls seemed hungry for the sound of laughter for they trickled with gloom. "Hermione?" He asked suddenly. She looked up at him to show that she was listening but quickly went back to the floor, "What's going on with us?" She bit her lip again and swallowed, "I'm really sorry but."  
  
Hermione stopped and closed her eyes. Why do I keep doing this??!!! This would be the second time she had done this. and it hadn't even been one school year yet. Wait! Then she stopped WAIT!!! Slowly she looked up at him, confused. This would be the third time, not second. Harry. "I'm sorry, but there's just no chance I could do this." Hermione said smiling vaguely. Oh my god! Draco looked at her curiously, "Why?" "Because I don't know who you are anymore. I mean, really, you're great. but it's just that I don't know who you are. I can't look at you without feeling anger of the past." She smiled more and looked up at him, "It's not really you. it's me." She couldn't believe it, all this time she had wasted. Draco gave her a your-insane look, "Okay." She smiled more brightly and hugged him. She had figured it out, I'm not letting myself like Harry. and that's because it's too good to be true. I keep thinking of reasons why I can't like Harry. and why I should like others. Hermione let go and stepped back. He was still looking very puzzled, "I like someone else." She replied laughing slightly.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked watching Dumbledore leave. Sirius sat up and watched the back of Dumbledore in confusion. "I don't know, and by the look of them, they don't know either." Dumbledore had disappeared beyond their view and they both looked after him in confusion. Both were breathing deeply and as if a wave of stress had just hit them. There was something about the way Dumbledore looked that made them both nervous and frightened. Sirius stopped dead, and looked at Harry terrified.  
  
"What?" Harry asked eyeing him carefully. "Oh no," Sirius put his head in his hands and rocked back in his chair. Terror was going through Harry's mind; he had no idea what was going on, "What is it?" Sirius looked back at Harry, and his lip trembled. His eyes were deep and there was a secret that was waiting to be let out. Something horrible was happening, Harry knew it, but there was something stopping his mind from thinking. Sirius opened his mouth slightly but was stopped by Dumbledore barging through the door. Dumbledore looked angry, yet hurt. His eyes darted from Harry to Sirius, and the room surrounding him. "The dead has begun to contact the living."  
  
The silence that was ringing through their ears was horrifying. Their eyes were deep with the images that were soon brought to their attention, images of the world no longer, images of life being taken over, and in the back of their minds they could hear the sounds of the wakening dead crying. Everything seemed to have stopped; breaths were heavy and more vibrant as silence was taking over. Harry turned his head up to Dumbledore. His eyes grew misty and were beginning to swell up. Dumbledore's eyes had stayed transfixed on the floor, shut tightly. Though soon he felt green eyes looking at him with pain. Slowly Dumbledore's head turned to Harry's and he did something unexpected. He smiled. "Yet, there is one thing that we have forgotten." Dumbledore said smiling at Harry, who looked at him with eyes that showed no sign of clearing the dark clouds that had drifted inside. Sirius turned his gaze, and felt a bit of the hope that had been lost. Still smiling softly, Dumbledore continued, "Harry can defeat him." There was a sudden stop in Harry's heart. Sirius' eyes no longer blinked, but stared at Dumbledore with terror. "How is he to stop evil powerful enough to wake the dead?" Sirius said as his eyes began to swell. "Harry has power that can kill pure evil from living," Dumbledore replied now focusing on Sirius. How Dumbledore was able to keep the twinkle that his eyes gave, was a mystery. "There is magic powerful enough to defeat such a creature, and it does not matter who possesses it. Harry has power that not even Voldemort could master, we have proof of it." Harry stared at his sheets and felt his lip tremble, and his eyelid dropped. A single tear glided down along his face and dropped silently to the blanket. His face was blank and his eyes seemed to be visiting the darkness that had once taken over him. Yet, his mouth began to open and he said something that made both Dumbledore and Sirius' heart stop, "How do I defeat him professor?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger?" McGonagall was calling them to enter the Great Hall. Though Draco looked longingly back at Hermione there was a twinge of relief in the pit of his stomach. Though Hermione did not notice him. The smile that was painted on her face showed nothing but pure happiness. Malfoy glanced back at the Great Hall and let out a sigh, "We should-" "Yeah," Hermione replied now letting herself come back to the world as it was. And the moment she did all the wonderful things seemed to disappear. Professor McGonagall was holding a meeting for all prefects. Meetings were not something to look forward to, especially at the state life was in. Slowly she let herself walk to the Great Hall, and softly her robes glided behind her. From the moment Hermione saw McGonagall's face she knew there was nothing to look forward to. The professor's eyes stared at them all sadly and you could tell she knew something that could only lead to horror. "Mr. Potter has had an attack recently. Dumbledore and the powerful wizards that are with him have concluded that the attack Mr. Potter has had proves that the Dead have begun to descend to the Living." Everyone put a hand over his or her mouths. Hermione could already feel the heavy drops falling from her eyes. All eyes in the hall were staring at McGonagall, hoping there was something that would ease the terror now taking over. Draco looked blank and unable to speak. He did not know whether to be happy or to be scared. His mind had now seen the life he would have had if it not were his father. And it seemed so much more intriguing than a life as evil. All he had ever known was his father's point of view of things; Malfoy had never let himself look at things from his perspective before. Yet at that moment, he felt scared. For once in his life he was scared of evil, and the horror it cause. For once in his life he wanted to defeat the Darkness that had killed so much hope..  
  
Harry sat there hoping for an answer. There was a glaze over his eyes, and every time that glaze disappeared a wet clear bead was made, and rolled down his face in silence. There were puddles of tears scattered along the sheets, making them damp and moist. Dumbledore let out a sigh, and glanced at Sirius. They stared at each other, as if they were having a silent discussion. The professor shifted in his seat and turned back to Harry. "I nor anyone else has any idea." Harry felt his heart stop, and all the drops of hope that maybe had come, were now lost. "There's no way how I can defeat him?" He asked hoarsely trying to contain the amount of water dripping from his eyes. "Oh no, I never said that." Dumbledore replied, and once more there was a soft smile. "I said that I nor anyone else has any idea. Just because we haven't a clue does not mean there isn't a way to defeat this." It was awkward really; out of the three of them the only one who had any crumb of hope was Dumbledore. Yet the more Dumbledore spoke the brighter the room seemed to get. "We are researching everything Harry, we are using spells that have not been used in years, and we are searching every corner of this world. Give it time Harry." "But it has already begun!" Harry exclaimed, "We can't give it time, people are already hearing the voices." "Harry the more faith you lose the faster the world loses." The professor replied looking at Harry with confidence that was beyond impossible. There was a sudden wave of coldness taking over the room. Harry's eyes opened widely, and once more there was a voice echoing in his mind. He clenched his head in pain and shouted. Dumbeldroe rose quickly and took his wand out. but that was all Harry saw. Black was all Harry could see, and voices in pain was all Harry could hear.  
  
There was a long pause before McGonagall continued. The last thing they wanted was to hear more. All 4 prefects looked at each other in comfort, but the blankest face had to have been Malfoy's. Hermione looked at him in confusion, but then remembered who exactly Draco Malfoy was. Is he happy about all this? She began to glare at him, and noticed the other prefects glaring at him as well. But he did not notice, he kept his eyes looking at the floor. Though his eyes were not focused on it, he was instead focused on something else. What that something was, just ticked Hermione off more. Probably thinking about how wonderful this will be. She turned away from him and criticized herself for going out with him. How could I do that? "Now the Ministry is working very hard recently. And they say that we mustn't lose hope, for there still could be ways of defeating. We ask of you to tell your houses as comforting as possible. Do not talk only of the recent events, but also of the chances of this ending." The professor stopped, and the students saw her eyes swell up slightly. "You may go." Probably the most horrible feeling was knowing that none of them could do anything about this. There was no possible way for them to help in the defeating, they could only mourn over the events and add tears. Everyone turned away from the professor and began to walk towards the entrance. No one talked, but they still glanced at each other with the most amount of confidence they could show. Hermione had unexpectedly gotten eye contact with Malfoy. And she quickly glared at him then turned her head away. He still stared, and gave her all the reason to glare. But the feeling still had not left him, he was still angry. Angry at the evil that is.  
  
Hermione stopped suddenly. Will I ever see Harry again? The other prefects did not notice her; they just kept walking with the same sad faces. Her eyes filled with more tears and felt her heart skip a beat. She took not notice to anything, her eyes were too blurred, and her mind was filled with heartbreaking thoughts. What if. he. She shook it out of her head and looked back at McGonagall. The room was silent once more and the ceiling above was a dark gray, giving the once cheery hall a gloomy feel. Hermione bit her lip and began walking rather slowly to the professor. Her stomach began to feel queasy, and she felt herself thinking about the outcomes of the upcoming question she was about to ask. But all the outcomes seemed to turn the wrong way. Soon she felt herself face to face with McGonagall, and Hermione quickly glanced at her then turned her head down. The professor looked at her questioningly, "Yes Miss Granger?" Hermione took another quick glance at her, but once more put her head down. Her insides were turning, and her eyes closed for a moment. She let them open and tried to relax herself by taking a quick but large breath. Quickly she wiped her eyes, and gulped. "Do you think-" She stopped and looked up at McGonagall this time. McGonagall was looking at her curiously, waiting for her to go on. "Do you think there's anyway I could maybe see Harry?" Hermione was just waiting for the answer "no," yet still stood there hoping. But she could have sworn she saw a slight smile come across the professor's face. "I'm afraid no visitor's are allowed." Hermione felt her heart drop and she looked down at the floor, "But I think it would be alright if you saw him. Heavens, it would probably do him good. It could get his mind off things."  
  
"Elyesse vilviluve ar ea'la'araienyeero ramyar hilyatyesse. Eltetenyala, ar, nin, utuvienmyes ellemelmais." Harry felt his head begin to slide to his shoulder. He was too weak to hold it up, his eyelids were too heavy for him to keep open. His legs let out on him, and Harry was soon lying on the floor with pain he had tried to forget. And he felt himself wondering if this would be the end. if he would die, and find himself in the afterlife. The painful blood curling screams could be heard once more. The voices of adults, children, and even babies could be heard crying. But his parents' cries were the only ones he could make out. Yet this time there were three echoes in his mind, three voices that made him feel death was near, the cries of his mother, the shouts from his father, and the voice that had been haunting him. He was shivering, half out of the coldness, and half out of the horror. It was coming, he could feel it, and sure enough the Volax's blood red eyes had appeared. Closer they came, and closer Harry felt himself drift. The mysterious voice seemed to have become stronger and more vibrant, and Harry felt his scar burn with pain. He shouted and screamed, but became weaker from the energy he was using. But once more he felt the darkness fading. and the pain drift away. And once more he saw Dumbledore and Sirius staring at him. But Dumbledore's face showed confusion. 


	9. DISCLAIMER sorry readers ignore this

Disclaimer :  
  
I own nothing! (sorry I forgot this at the beginning) 


	10. Chap 9

Hermione walked back to the common room. She was scared, yet happy that she would see Harry. Tears still filled her eyes, as she was worried, for Harry, herself, Ron, and everyone. She wondered, even though she would see Harry, would it be her last time. Should she tell him that she made the biggest mistake and that she loved him. She felt a chill run up her spine. She finally had reached the portrait of the fat lady. She quietly said the password and stepped through the portrait hole, ready to tell her fellow Gryffindors  
  
the bad news..  
  
Harry was breathing fast. He was shaking. He sat himself up and looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"T-that.was horrible" Harry panted.  
  
Sirius was about to speak, but was suddenly distracted when Dumbledore got up and left the room. Sirius and Harry both eyed the now shut door.  
  
"Harry.I'm sorry! We're doing everything we can! Everyone from the order of the Pheionex is here trying to help" Sirius cried.  
  
Harry just closed his eyes and fell back against the pillow. "I- I..Know" he sighed. He felt hot tears run down his cheek. He wanted this to be over right now. 'Maybe Dumledore found something.' he though 'that's probably why he left the room.right? Oh don't get your hopes up Harry!' he told himself before taking one last glance at Sirius's face, he closed his eyes and tried to have a little nap.  
  
As Hermione walked back into the common room, everyone turned to face her with questioning looks on their faces. 'Oh no,' she thought 'Here it goes..'  
  
"Ahem" she cleared her throat. "Harry." she paused taking a breath. "Has been contacted..again" Everyone in the room gasped. Some people were crying, as was she, as she felt tears drip from her eyes. She was going to continue, but that's all they needed to know. She didn't want to scare anyone. She knew everyone was already frightened enough as it is. She walked silently back to the couch and sat down. Ron imediatley sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
'if none of this was happening, would I be holding Hermione right now?' Ron thought. All thoughts of their fight, suddenly left his mind, as Hermione collapsed on him and cried her heart out. He felt a few tears escape his own eyes. 'Dammit Harry! Please don't leave us..' Ron was cut off from his thoughts, as Dumbledore burst through the portrait hole.  
  
"Ms. Granger.." he said. Everyone turned their attention to Dumbledore.  
  
"Y-y-yes?" she stuttered, still shaking from all the crying.  
  
"Come with me" he stated. With out saying anything, she slipped out of Ron's arms and got up and followed Dumbledore out of the common room.  
  
Sirius sat on the chair beside Harry. Worry written all over his face. He looked at Harry and noticed the boy's steady breathing. 'At least he's getting some rest..' he sighed. The door suddenly flung open and Dumbledore and Hermione stepped in. Sirius jumped in surprise.  
  
As soon as Hermione saw Harry she was ready to run to him, but Dumbledore stuck out an arm to stop her.  
  
"Ms. Granger, Harry hasn't gotten any sleep in a while. Just let him nap, and when he wakes up, you may talk to him."  
  
"Yes sir. But..w-why did you bring me here?" she asked. Although stating the obvious, that she wanted to see Harry, McGonagall couldn't have told Dumbledore that fast.  
  
"I thought he would need a friend, and I may need your help with something.."  
  
"O-oh, all right. I'll do anything to help Harry.." she said quietly, although Dumbledore and Sirius did hear her, she felt tears fog her eyes again. She walked over and sat on the couch at Harry's side. She reached for his hand and held it.  
  
"Oh Harry.." she mumbled.  
  
Dumbledore gave a sad smile. He motioned for Sirius to follow him out side. Sirius was hesitant at first but then gave in and walked silently out of the room with Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione lay down beside Harry. 'When he wakes, should I tell him how I feel?' she thought, as she gazed at him. He was so beautiful. 'Poor thing..' she thought as she reached out to caress his face. As she did, his eyes fluttered open, and she felt herself, being pulled into a pool of green.  
  
"Hermione? What are you doing here?" he asked huskily. "Silly, I came to see you.." she whispered, still not removing her hand from his face.  
  
"Really? Dumbledore let you?"  
  
"Ya!I was surprised too! But I think they need someone to stay with you well they all research to find a way to stop..this" she said sadly.  
  
"I'm..I'm sorry Harry" she said as she started crying.  
  
He pulled her up against him, and held her close.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, it will be all right, I promise you!"  
  
She looked into his eyes.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes.Really.."  
  
He bent his head down a bit, still staring into her eyes. As she moved her head closer to his, he did the same. Finally their lips met. In a shy kiss at first. But them it turned into a heated kiss. He grabbed her about the waist and pulled her on top of him. They both had tears spilling our of their eyes as they pushed their mouths harder together. He was practicly licking her tonsels. Same as her to him. He reached his hand down and caressed her rear as they swallowed each other whole.  
  
Sirius and Dumbledore thought it was time to go in and wake Harry before he started to drift into dream land. As they walked in they saw a sight they did not want to see, something that scared the hell out of them..  
  
"NNNOOO!!!" Sirius shouted as he ran to break Harry and Hermione apart.  
  
"What in Merlin's name do you two thing your doing???" He bellowed.  
  
They both blushed as they realized they were caught kissing, but they didn't understand why Sirius was so upset.  
  
"Do you realize what you two just did?" He screamed. Harry was now getting a little mad. He didn't tell Sirius if he could kiss or not.  
  
"We were just kissing!!" Harry yelled back.  
  
"No..no you weren't just kissing. Harry do you realize what you just did to Hermione?"  
  
"Ya.I kissed her.." He stated the obvious, waving his hand about.  
  
"No you didn't just kiss her Harry.you..y-you.." he paused "You just passed on the vision of the volax to Hermione!"  
  
Harry and Hermione gasped and looked at Dumbledore who nodded. HaHHHhhhhhasfd;fljdssdgjgkglnfgdfgkjd22222222 


	11. PLEASE READ!

A/N: Guys I'm unbelievably sorry for not updating. I had too much school work and exams, and I graduated this year so school was very important and I did not have time to write. I'll be fixing this story up and I'm going to re-post the whole story so it's better, because I wrote this last summer so I've improved my writing skills. I'm going to finish the story then I'll post it all back up okay? Because it's almost done anyway. Well I'll have the whole story done by the end of July. Maybe. I'm not making any promises. 


End file.
